Bullets
by Plutarch
Summary: And thus I clothe my naked villainy with odd old ends stolen forth of holy writ, And seem I a saint, when most I play the Devil. !FINISHED!
1. Prologue

Prologue

In Hyrule, the land was named the Golden Land, for its beauty, for its order, for its honor and peace. It was a land for all Hylians, Gorons, Zoras, Sheikah, and Gerudos alike. (Although there is other sources of another race deep in the forest, but all information cannot be proven.)

The leaders of the land were called the Royal Family. Each one had passed down their set of morals and beliefs to the other, either by word of mouth or simply by inheritance. But for every member of this family who reigned over Hyrule, they each, as if by magic, kept the land at a constant state of peace. They all were wise beyond their years and knew how to rule the land and what was the right choice and what was wrong.

But then a test fell upon the land of the Hylians as one priest said. The King's Wife had suddenly disappeared, and soon after that he disappeared as well. There suddenly was no commander of Hyrule.

The Hylian City went into a state of panic. There was no royal family to help them into a state of peace. A few riots proceeded and the guards could nothing since there were no orders from the King.

And soon after that, a man stepped forward, named Zunari. He was, of course, of higher class and extremely wealthy business owner. He got the riots to stop and bring the city at a state of peace.

Except the riots, left unattended destroyed a lot of the city. The last thing Zunari wanted to do was spend all the rupees that Hyrule owned in storage.

So instead he created a tax. A land tax to be precise… And it was very expensive, sending many in the city deep into poverty. Lon Lon Ranch in Hyrule field had been shut down because the farmers did not own enough money for the tax. The tax seemed to make the destruction of Hyrule even worse.

Zunari not only taxed the Hylians, but the Gorons, Zoras, Sheikah, and Gerudos as well. The Gorons tried to pay the task hesitantly. The Zoras cursed Zunari and began to hate him, but paid the tax. The Sheikah disappeared before the tax was put into play. And the Gerudos outwardly laughed and refused to pay.

Zunari, angry with the Gerudos, stated that if they refused to pay the tax, they agreed to war. Ganondorf, the only male leader of the Gerudos, said "I would rather have my people die on the battlefield than submit to supporting your sovereignty." The Gerudos had a high amount of respect for the Hylians, since the Royal Family had decided to allow them to settle in the deserts in their own land with acceptance. But now all they had was hatred for Zunari and his rule over the Hylians. However Ganondorf's comment was a very insulting. Not only that, but it was sent directly to Zunari. It made him enraged and he immediately went to war with the Gerudos.

The Hylians hadn't had a war with other's for quite a while now (excluding groups of monsters that threatened to attack the city.) They were uncomfortable with fighting with the Gerudos and they doubted Zunari's rule straight to the end. But the odds were that they would win, since the Gerudos were a much smaller clan than the Hylians.

But soon the Zoras were inspired by Ganondorf's powerful words and refused to pay and joined forces with the Gerudos. The Zoras were a strong race that used water and electricity to their advantage. This made the odds even, although the Zoras and Gerudos were confident and were fighting for their freedom, while the Hylians were reluctant about the war itself.

Zunari asked the Gorons if they would help them in their state. Darunia, leader of the Gorons, refused not only to pay the tax, but also to involve themselves at all in the war. They closed themselves off to the Hylians only requesting a certain "man in green." This frustrated Zunari. Green was the rarest of dyes in Hyrule.

The General of the Hylians, hated Zunari and his greed that put him in this war, and was the only man who wore clothes of green. He said he received this from a secret land. He refused to say specifically where, and insisted on protecting the people of that land.

He also refused to see Darunia on Zunari's behalf. Zunari could not put the man away since every guard and soldier had the uttermost respect to him, and not their new ruler.

The General fought with Zunari as well. He was good friends with both the Leader of the Gerudos and had high respect from the Zoras. But Zunari refused to listen to him. He sent the General with orders to attack and start the war.

The war was a bloody battle, and everyone knew who the winner was from the start. The Gerudos and Zoras were confident that they would win, with Hylians doubting the entire time. The general sadly watched as his men were slaughtered.

The armies of Hyrule decreased rapidly compared to the Gerudo and Zora's casualties. A lone dagger soon killed Zunari after trying to attack a Zora from behind.

The Hylians had only a few hundred men left compared to the Gerudos and Zoras strong army. There seemed to be no hope left for the Hylians. They had no ruler once more, and although Zunari was a greedy man, it brought hope to people that at least someone was trying to do something.

Another person stepped forwards to be ruler. It was a woman this time, and everyone revered the sight of her.

Her name was Serenity. She lived in middle class, but seemed to know much about politics. Her presence and image looked exactly of that of the Goddess Nayru herself. She was also said to have the Triforce of Wisdom. She canceled the tax, and set peace with the Gorons and Zoras who happily signed a new peace treaty under the goddess.

Except she refused to set peace with the Gerudos, who were astonished with her choice of action. She created favoritism with the Gorons and Zoras but she responded with complete racism against their clan. The Gerudos no longer had the Zoras by their side and instantly went into hiding when Serenity sent a group to arrest each of the Gerudos.

She also did not trust the Sheikah after their sudden disappearance and passed a law to capture and interrogate any Sheikah that appears. She soon got a hold of the Sheikah leader Impa. Impa refused to reveal any of the secrets of the Sheikah and Serenity could get nothing out of her and killed her.

This devastated the Sheikah. They created a burial ground at the Kakariko Cemetery and carved the symbol of life with extremely powerful magic in her gravestone to symbolize Impa's son, Sheik, good health and happiness even in after her death.

The Sheikah never forgave Serenity. They all hid from Hylians with the Gerudo. Both Gerudo and Sheikah tried to find safety from the Gorons and Zoras.

Serenity was frustrated with this. She realized she couldn't trust the Gorons and Zoras and sent camps of soldiers to invade their lands and watch over them.

The Gorons and Zoras were outraged. They did not go back into war with the Hylians but closed off their cities to all except those who knew a secret song. It was a song that only the Royal Family knew, and both leaders hoped that the Royal Family would soon return and come to power.

It was obvious that a certain "man in green" would be the person to find this Royal Family.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

This "man in green" was a General. General Link to be exact… He stared back at his reflection in the diamond-encrusted mirror.

He had neat blonde hair that only slightly touched his chin and deep blue eyes. He pulled on his boots and slipped on his green shirt and attached his black breast plate and shoulder pads. An insignia on the left shoulder pad had the marking of the Triforce and the phoenix that protected it. This symbolized his place as the General. He tightened the belt around his waist that kept his rapier and slipped on his matching gauntlets. He also checked the choker band around his neck. It had the symbol of the Triforce and the right triangle made a faint glow. Link turned around to see a maid still tightening up a woman's corset.

The woman had wild blue hair that fell past her shoulders. She wore a strapless corset and wore a big long skirt with neatly Triforce symbols decorated on it. She also had a choker band that had the Triforce on it.

She walked up to Link rested her head on his shoulder. She shot a glance at the maid whom quietly got the message and left.

She sighed. "I want nothing more than to stay in here with you." She stroked his chin with her pointer finger.

Link gently held her hand and turned to her and pulled her into a long sweet kiss. "I know, Serenity," he broke off and simply said to her. "I know."

Serenity pulled back her long blue hair and turned away, about to head for the door.

"No illness?"

Serenity turned to him. "No we are safe. I'm not pregnant. Although I recommend that we stop this for at least two weeks."

Link nodded. "And what happens if it does…" he couldn't put what he was going to say into words. "And will we…"

Serenity shook her head. "I want to lead this country Link, and if you believe you cannot, then I will not marry you, whether I have a baby or not."

Link nodded with a smile. Serenity opened the door.

"Link."

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Serenity."

They both left the elegant bedroom.

"I'll will be looking into the fields for any sign of a Sheikah or Gerudo," Link stated. Serenity nodded and looked over to Link.

"I also want you to search for any information on the whereabouts of Mandrag Ganon."

"I thought you said our main location to look for him was Zora's River."

"I know and I agree with your assumption but we can't make any judgment calls. Just remember that this man is very dangerous. He could be anywhere."

Link nodded as the couple went their separate ways. As Link walked through the empty hallways, his shadow instantly flickered before a solid figure appeared out of it.

He followed Link as Link tried his hardest to ignore the three-dimensional shadow. The shadow looked exactly like Link. He had the same clothes, same armor, same facial features, and same lanky body. The only difference was his black hair and gleaming red eyes.

He made a frustration frown and a cough to try and get Link's attention. Link ignored him. The shadow coughed again, even louder. Link grinded his teeth and turned to look at his counterpart.

"What does fucking a politician really get you Link?" the shadow said angrily. "What do you mean to get out of it?"

Link turned away from his shadow, but snapped back. "To get her trust Dark! I want her to trust me okay?"

"So that means you have to get her in bed?"

"Possibly."

"Fine so she trusts you, but that doesn't mean you should trust her."

"Why? She said she loved me today. Either she's a really good actress and you're right, or she means what she says and I'm right. Right now I'd rather think that I'm right."

Dark Link grinded his teeth as well. "You're going to get hurt, and I mean really hurt, and in the end I'm going to be the one who told you so."

Link tried to pick up the pace and get away from him but to no avail. Dark Link was his shadow of course. He went wherever Link went, and unfortunately Link could not get rid of him.

"Good morning Mast-"

"General, Marie, General Link," Link corrected as Dark disappeared as a maid walked up to him. "I am no Lord and you should call me one."

"Right general, so sorry."

Link made a smile and waved goodbye. As she disappeared, Link waited for Dark Link to appear again, but this time he didn't appear. Link sighed.

"I have faith in Serenity. No one is perfect, but Serenity is strong and she tries to be honest with me. I believe her when she says she loves me."

It seemed very odd for Link to be looking down at the ground and talking to his own shadow, but he seemed to be cursed with this spell since he was born. It was nice to have a companion with you and to watch over you, but every impression Dark Link gave Link seemed simply to hurt others, either mentally or physically. He was the reason why Saria, his best friend, had never spoken to him for ten years now.

He could sense that Dark Link was insulted by this, but made no reply to defend himself. Link began to walk off and outside the castle as well as push Dark Link as far away from his brain.

The market was as cheery as ever. Link could hear the people speak of the politics such as "Lady Serenity was the Goddess Nayru herself" or "I don't believe the Royal Family could accomplish such protection which Lady Serenity gives us." Link wished his closest friends would speak of Serenity like that. All of them seemed to be attacking Serenity because-

"Link!"

Link turned around to see a pointy-eared red head pop up in his direction. Link widened his eyes.

There was Malon; a very old friend of Link's just before he joined Hylian Army. She had long red hair growing down her back, and extremely tan skin. She almost looked like a Gerudo with the exception of her pointy ears. In fact Malon was part Gerudo part Hylian herself. Luckily, her pointed ears gave her a safe and normal life in this city.

"Malon!" Link said shocked. "It's been…"

"Sixteen years hasn't it?" Malon interrupted him. "You certainly have grown from the innocent little forest boy to what is it now?"

"General," Link answered her. "I'm the General of the Hylian Armies."

"That's an amazing accomplishment," she replied. "I was going to tell you I received the ranch, but that's nothing compared to yours, isn't it?"

Link chuckled. "Well, it's still very good. I'm glad your father gave you the ranch. You certainly worked hard enough for it."

Malon nodded. "Well it's nice to chat now, but I've got to buy some more supplies. The animals seem to need double the food this year, isn't that strange? Well, I'll see you later."

"Bye Malon," Link said before Malon disappeared through the crowd.

Link recalled his life that led up to joining the army. It was the time period when the King's wife of the Royal Family had disappeared. Before he was born, a stray gang of monsters that tried to attack Hylian City killed his father. Soon when his mother began to show signs of pregnancy, she was tested with a disastrous disease that would not affect her baby, but it would kill her.

His mother struggled with this disease after she had him, and realized that she would not survive to raise him. She took him to the forest, where he was accepted as one of the Kokiri. The Kokiri were a group of immortal and magical children that lived in complete protection of the forest, under the rule of the Great Deku Tree, who protected these children. Any other race would be cursed and would transform into a monster in the Lost Woods.

Although the Deku Tree stopped Link from the curse, it still affected his shadow, and although he never had a fairy companion like the other Kokiri, he had his shadow, and Saria, the child who took care of him, and acted as his mother and best friend.

When Link was ten he was revealed to be a Hylian to the Great Deku Tree, and if he stayed here, he would undergo changes that no other like him would go through. The Deku Tree allowed him to stay as he wished, but requested that it would do no harm to meet with his own people.

Link was horrified at first. He had been told to never stray outside the forest, but with a little convincing from his shadow, he had left the woods.

His first stop was at Lon Lon Ranch where he soon met Malon, a friendly girl who worked at the ranch. She showed him the Hylian City where Link instantly decided to stay. The easiest way for him to survive in the city was to recruit for the army, where he received a very nice shelter and food to survive, and only that he would have to serve and protect the people of Hyrule.

Link broke out of his thoughts to see a guard up ahead.

"It's me, your General," Link stated. The guard sighed.

"Damn," he cursed. "I just hoped that it would be some crazy guy who'd have to be reprimanded today. Now that would be exciting!"

Link grinned. "Believe me, it's not as great as you think it is," he stated and walked into the large plains of Hyrule Field.

Hyrule Field was long and vast. It took three days just for Link to walk from Kokiri Forest to Lon Lon Ranch so long ago. He headed to check one of the guards that were posted around the field in case of any monster invasions.

Link tried to look for the leader and gritted his teeth in exasperation. There would be a flag posted by the castle, and that was where every guard and soldier reported to. Usually there was a specific leader chosen for this, and today, Anton was the leader.

Anton was a really wonderful friend of Link's long ago when he first joined the army. Link couldn't really understand politics or the art of fighting, but under his tutelage, Link became the warrior he was today.

The only problem was ever since Link was given the title as General seven years ago by Zunari, post leader of Hyrule, Anton has despised Link greatly and wants to see nothing more than to lose his title as General. Link wishes he knew the reason why Anton hated him so much while every other soldier had the uttermost respect for him.

Anton had black spiky hair and brown eyes. He was dressed in the usual attire of a soldier, which was simply black shirt and pants and blue tinted armor and gauntlets. He and Link exchanged glares.

"General Link," he spat. "What's your excuse this time?"

"I told you," Link said angrily. "This is no excuse, ask Lady Serenity herself. She ordered me to follow up on a few leads that connect to Mandrag Ganon."

"Bullshit," Anton blurted out. Link allowed the thought that Anton completely disrespected a man of higher power than him sink in before he backhanded the man in the face.

"You will not speak to me in that tone, got it!" Link shouted at him. "Learn your place!"

Anton wiped the blood from his lips and nodded. Link turned on his heel and walked away.

Link turned to another of the guards who was posted near the road that led to Lon Lon Ranch. Luckily, Anton was the only one who hated Link. The guard caught sight of him and proudly saluted him.

"You want Epona, General?" the guard proudly asked.

"Of course," Link smiled. The guard made a whistle as another turned up guiding a blood red coated horse with a pure white mane towards them.

"Thank you, Edmund, Smith," Link said. The guards nodded with two big grins on their faces.

"So General, where exactly are you going?" the second guard named Smith asked curiously.

"I'm going to search Lake Hylia for any signs of our most wanted man Mandrag Ganon," Link said. "I'm very confident that Ganondorf would be hiding at Zora's Domain. Perhaps there might be a connection between the Domain and the Lake."

They both nodded agreeably at Link's hypothesis. Link sat himself upon Epona and waved goodbye before taking off.

Except Link did not head for Lake Hylia like he said he would. Instead he turned to the left where trees began to thicken in the plain until he began to enter the Lost Woods.

Link dismounted Epona at the gate and searched through the woods. No one with the exception of Link and the Kokiri knew the maze of the Lost Woods. Luckily Link knew this forest like the back of his hand.

He soon came upon a stone entrance and knocked on the wall exactly six times and entered the black tunnel. Gone were the fairy sprites and soft grass and tree roots. In it's stead was dry air and rocky ground.

A figure appeared before Link with a grin on his face. His one orange eye glowed out of the darkness of the tunnel and the other was covered with an eye patch. He was dressed completely in black armor, and his long messy matted red hair spilled over his bronze thick shoulders. He carried an enormous sword across his back that was as big as Link himself.

"Hello Link," said the man.

"Ganondorf," Link acknowledged his presence.

* * *

Oooh surprised you didn't I? Did you expect that so early?

Anyway, I noticed that Malon is exactly the same as in my other two stories. Old habits die hard I guess. Its very different with Link having a relationship with someone besides Zelda. Especially a character I created... weird huh? Maybe not...

**Spiritual Stone-** Yup, this chapter answers your question, but yes. I did randomly make it up, but based a lot of stuff on OOT as you can see.

I'm not forcing you to review, but some of your comments give me more inspiration to this story, so if you don't want my story to suck, I would recommend sending me your reviews.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Both Link and Ganondorf walked up to each other and…

Ganondorf pulled him into a strong manly hug that equaled to a Goron's. He ruffled his hair and said "So how's the great General of Hyrule doing!"

Link struggled and pulled away from Ganondorf's grasp with a laugh. "Great until you tried to suffocate me and take my head off," he said brushing back his now frizzy hair.

"Get used to it," said another figure that walked beside him, yawning tiredly. He also had blonde hair like Link, but it was pulled over his left eye. His eyes were red and he was dressed in midnight blue clothes and wore a simple black breastplate with the symbol of a red crying eye across it. He also had white bandages all on his bare arms and hands.

"Morning Sheik, or should I say afternoon since it is already two o' clock," Link said to Sheik who replied with a snort.

"I'm in hiding, I can do whatever the fuck I want," Sheik snapped. This was true. They were in a tunnel in Goron City that was blocked by a huge group of rocks that could only be moved by a very strong Goron. And that wasn't possible since all the Gorons were shut off from the city and now lived deep in the volcano. Link picked this hideout for Ganondorf and Sheik himself, since they were his two greatest friends and no matter how loyal he was to Serenity, he would always protect his friends.

Dark Link appeared with a grin. "Except come out of hiding of course," he corrected him.

"Whatever. So Link, still fuck-buddies with Serenity?"

"Of course," Dark Link answered before his lighter counterpart could even reply. Link shot a glare at him.

"I'm amazed that I haven't considered suicide because of you."

Upon hearing this Sheik leaped onto Dark Link and ruffled his hair much like Ganondorf did to Link and happily said in a high-pitched voice. "Aww, you hurt Darky's **feelings**!"

"Aww, thank you for defending me **Sheiky**!" Dark replied in a voice just as high-pitched and hugged him back. The whole group laughed before Link fumbled through his belt through satchels of stuff until he pulled out a bag of freshly salted meat.

"Here you go," Link handed the meat to Ganondorf. "I brought you some food in case you got sick apples and peaches from the forest."

"Thanks," Ganondorf said and ripped a piece for him and threw the rest to Sheik, who caught it graciously with a happy smile.

"So I'm guessing there was no problems with the Lost Woods?"

"Yeah there was," Ganondorf shot a look at Sheik. "Sheik almost got lost while picking some fruit."

Link and his shadow looked at him with a weird look. "How do you get lost? There's a huge group of peach and apple trees next to the tunnel!" Dark Link asked. Sheik blushed and fiddled his fingers.

"I shaw a rabbit," he said embarrassed. Everyone rolled their eyes, knowing that Sheik has a bad habit of doing stupid things for very stupid reasons.

"So how is Serenity?" Ganondorf asked. "Put any people in jail for racist reasons? Example, my people?"

Link glared at him and sighed, but before he could answer Sheik interrupted him.

"Serenity doesn't put your people in jail for racist reasons, She's just a power-hungry egotistical overlady who wants your Triforce of Power," Sheik stated. "She wants to the Sheikah in jail for racist reasons."

Although Sheik was joking, Ganondorf did actually have the Triforce of Power, hidden beneath his thick armor. It seemed like a very good hypothesis, but Link wondered if Lady Serenity even knew that Ganondorf had the Triforce of Power. She never mentioned it to him when it was annouced that the Gerudo was a wanted man.

"Why haven't I sent you two to jail yet?" Link said exasperated.

Sheik darted up to him and grinned. "Because we have cookies. And that's much better than sex with royalty."

Ganondorf laughed and calmed down before saying, "All right guys, that's enough busting Serenity and Link, I want the juicy news."

Link nodded. "Serenity doesn't believe me when I said that you two were possibly hiding in Zora's Domain. She wants me to widen my horizons."

"Well, keep at this belief. The last thing we want is someone to suggest Goron City and have guards at every corner," Ganondorf stated. "I'd also watch for the Nabooru. She is second in command and from what I know of her, she is probably hiding most of my people. The last thing I want is her in Serenity's hands. Her arrest and death would affect the Gerudo's immensely."

Link nodded. "I'll see what I can do."

"Bye Link!" Sheik shouted. Ganondorf waved as both Link and his shadow left through the dark tunnel.

* * *

"General!" shouted Smith. He ran up to Link and braced himself as Epona came to an abrupt stop.

"I have a message from Lady Serenity of Hyrule," he stated. "She wants you to immediately come back to the castle."

Link nodded. "Any reason why?"

Smith shook his head. "She said she would explain it to you when you returned."

"All right," Link replied and galloped off for the Hyrule Castle Bridge. He had Epona guide him through the crowded streets of the market and head up to the castle itself.

When he opened the door to Serenity's throne room; he saw her sitting upon the golden chair twirling her wild blue hair completely bored.

Link respectively kneeled on his left leg and bowed before her.

"You asked of me milady?"

Serenity smiled. "Yes, General Link, I have another assignment for you."

Link looked up and nodded. Serenity got up from her throne and slowly walked around Link.

"Stand up, no need for formalities," she said calmly. Link obeyed as Serenity continued to walk around him.

"Under some information that one of the guards picked up, there is a Gerudo hideout nearby Hyrule Castle. I have asked a very large amount of soldiers to look into this. From what we could guess, it is very big suggesting that there could be six to a dozen Gerudo's in there," She said.

"I have assigned Anton to lead the group," Link stiffened. "But I want you to be there to make sure everything goes as planned."

"What do you want me to do?"

Serenity made a calm smile and stopped. "Always focused on the goal. You get straight to the point," she complimented him and moved up behind his shoulders and only a few inches away from his ear.

"I love that about you Link," she said in a husky voice before circling around him again.

"I want every Gerudo killed. I don't want to take any chances with these thieves. They are extremely skilled and dangerous," she said and then paused.

"Although I do want one of the Gerudos kept alive. From what we picked up their second in command has set up the hideout, and I want to see her."

"Her name would be?" Link asked, beginning to remember what Ganondorf said.

"_I'd also watch for the Nabooru."_

"Nabooru."

_"Her arrest and death would affect the Gerudo's immensely."_

"And where will this hideout be located?"

Serenity stopped again. "Lon Lon Ranch."

Although Link seemed unaffected by this on the outside, his insides were screaming on the inside. What! How! Is Malon apart of this? Was she forced to help them? Or was she a traitor? Link always knew that Malon was proud of her mother, but he didn't know she was that proud of her heritage enough to hide an extremely large group of fugitives at the ranch!

_"The animals seem to need double the food this year, isn't that strange?"_

It wasn't that animals that needed food. It was the Gerudos! Malon had them hiding there for a while now. He wondered how long she had been lying about this and covering it up.

"You can leave now," Serenity finished. Link nodded and walked out of the throne room back silently into the empty halls. While he did this, thoughts raced through his head.

Dark Link appeared concerned and shocked. "Are you going to tell him?" He said referring to Ganondorf.

Link didn't answer. Dark Link's eyes widened.

"Please tell me you are."

Link kept silent but then answered hoarsely. "If I leave to do something else, it'll make it look suspicious."

"Then I'll go," Dark Link said.

"Wait!" Link shouted. Dark Link stopped.

"You know Link, you're betraying him by not telling him this. You promised no matter what happened, you would not betray your friends, no matter what Serenity requests."

"I know, but this would be better," Link pleaded with his shadow. "You know Nabooru will already be put in jail and he will immediately go and break her out."

Dark Link walked up to him angrily. "I don't care! You have to tell him. Link if you are thinking of actually listening to Serenity's reasoning then you need to get your head straight!"

He began to walk off angrily, and Link groaned and ran after him.

"Dark!" he ran up and reached for him but his shadow suddenly disappeared at his touch. It was obvious that Dark Link already was heading for the hiding spot. He could sense it.

Link sighed and kept walking and cursed under his breath. Everything was going wrong. His old friend was in danger now, and he had to follow out the plans and arrest her.

There was also the chance that she might have to be killed. He could never do that to her. He didn't care if she was a traitor. He knew that Malon was still the same kind and compassionate girl he had met sixteen years ago.

There was also the fact that Ganondorf would get invovled with this. Ganondorf warned to instantly tell him if Nabooru was discovered. What happened if he tried to break her out of jail and ended up getting caught, along with Sheik. Link couldn't bear to have his friends locked up for the rest of their lives.

He walked out of the castle and rode Epona back out through the market. Once he crossed the bridge, he reached the group of soldiers by a patch of tall weeds.

"General Link!" some of them called out. Link got off his horse and ran to the group.

"We have ten men set around the walls of the ranch ready to ambush in case anything goes wrong," Edmund stated. Link nodded in reply.

"All right, I want at least a dozen men to come with me, since there will be about a dozen Gerudos. I repeat do not kill anyone until we have found who Nabooru is, got it?"

They all nodded in reply. "Lets move," Link gestured.

They marched up to the ranch quietly one by one with Link in the lead. Suddenly he heard Anton run up to him.

"What took you so long?" Anton whispered angrily at him. "We were waiting her for a while, you could've risked their escape!"

"If they escaped, guards would be there to find them. They have no where to escape," Link explained. That shut Anton up. He grumbled in frustration.

"All right, but I'm still leader of this group. Lady Serenity just sent you to check up on things," Anton stated. Link turned to him.

"Yes, she did, so don't make me send word to Lady Serenity if I do have to take charge," he warned. The rest of the trip into the ranch was in complete silence.

When they finally reached the inside of the walls Anton divided teams to ambush the stable and house. They checked if the stable, which was completely empty with the exception of a few cows and horses.

Next came the house. Link accompanied with Anton, Edmund, Smith, and a few other soldiers. Anton was the first to open the door and move in as they unsheathed their swords, bows, and arrows.

Link couldn't look at her face as Malon spilled her glass of milk onto the floor with a shocked look. She was roughly taken by two of the guards and tied in ropes. Anton walked up to her.

"Where are you hiding the Gerudos?" he yelled at her. Malon couldn't speak. She refused too and shook her head. Anton growled and slapped her across the face. That hurt Link as much as it hurt Malon. She didn't deserve that for protecting them.

"I'm not playing games with you! Where are the other Gerudos!"

Malon opened her mouth. "Storage room," she choked out.

They pulled her out of her house and into the field and began to walk over to the storage room. But as soon as they entered the field, Link instantly heard something. He turned around with his sword up to block as a Gerudo leaped off the barn with a jump attack and smashed her scimitar down at him. One thought crossed his mind as this event played out.

The Gerudos had an ambush waiting for the Hylian soldiers.

* * *

So that's the second chappie. I'm extremely amazed how close to 'Right Over Wrong' this is. I never planned it to be, but oh well. This story will get more individuality in the next chapter.

I've always thought Link needed some male friends, and I can't make very good male friends, so I took every male that had a large effect on OOT and added them as Link's friends. It doesn't make Link seem as crowded by females anymore.

I also love the oxymoron of this story, since Link doesn't really have a sense of humor but Dark Link, Sheik, and Ganondorf are happy, crazy, and funny people. But in OOT Link is the good guy, and Ganondorf, Sheik, and Dark Link are either dark, mysterious, and/or evil.

No reviews hmmm... tough crowd... oh well, do what ya want...


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

As a dozen Gerudos shot down and began to attack the soldiers, Anton called out the others in hiding as they climbed out of hiding and into the battle.

Link managed to knock out the first Gerudo before he heard someone shot "Stop!" and everyone obeyed, including the Gerudos.

Link turned around horrified as Anton held a knife up to Malon's neck. She had about the same look that Link had.

"If you value this woman's life, you will do as I say," Anton said. Link gritted his teeth in frustration. Anton or the rest of the warriors didn't know if Malon helped them or if she was threatened to do so. What would happen if the Gerudos didn't care about her life? Malon would be killed, and Link couldn't be able to forgive himself if she was.

Out of luck, the Gerudos listened and obeyed and dropped their swords. Link now knew that the rumors were not true. Gerudo were just as honorable as anyone was. Lady Serenity was wrong about Gerudos being nothing but greedy thieving monsters.

The guards quickly tied up the women. It was amazing to see none of them resist. Anton released Malon when the last Gerudo was disarmed and tied at the wrists.

"I want to speak to your leader," Anton demanded as each Gerudo glared at him. "Tell me now."

"You're going to kill us when you find her aren't you?" said one of them. Anton smirked.

"You dirty little rats catch on quickly," Anton spat. Link was surprised that Anton was honest to them, instead of trying to find the leader otherwise.

"I am Nabooru, second in command of the Gerudos," said the same Gerudo. "And I request that you end my people's lives before they ever get near the castle and that damned queen of yours, but please spare Malon's life."

And that's what she was received. Each Gerudo died with a smile on their face. Everyone was absolutely amazed at how much respect the Gerudos put into their leader.

Anton pointed his sword directly at Malon. "Your request was granted, but we must kill her," he said. Nabooru suddenly grew extremely angry.

"No!" she shouted and struggled against the guards that held her captive.

Anton watched her struggle with a smirk before turning to Malon again and put the cold steel of the sword next to her neck. She shuddered in fear.

"Please don't kill me," she pleaded. Unlike the fearless Gerudos, Malon was innocent. Link bit his lip and began to walk towards Anton.

Anton didn't notice as he pulled his sword out, aiming to cut off her head and swung forwards. Malon closed her eyes.

Link held back Anton's arm just in time.

"Wait Anton," Link said. "Malon is not a Gerudo, she's a traitor. We were not ordered to kill her."

Anton glared at Link. "General Link, might I say that if Malon is taken to Lady Serenity, she will be tried and executed. I am simply finishing milady's job."

He broke free from Link's grip but Link refused to give up. "Stay by your orders Anton. You have not been ordered by Lady Serenity to kill Malon and if you do so, it will be considered murder. You know what that means."

Anton growled in frustration and walked away. "Fine! We'll do it your way."

Link let a breath out in relief and took Malon by the arm. She looked up at him with teary eyes. She had obviously attempted to hold back her tears as she almost faced her death.

"Will I be executed then?" Malon asked him. Link looked at her.

"Maybe," Link replied.

He didn't know if she would be executed or not. He could tell that Nabooru was thankful for Malon's help in hiding her and her tribe. By doing so, he could tell that if Nabooru had the chance, she would try and get Malon out of prison.

This would lead to the factor that Ganondorf would instantly plan a way to break Nabooru out of jail. I all ended up to if Ganondorf's jailbreak would be successful. If it were, two lives would be saved tonight.

And it was becoming night very soon. The sky was turning purple and the sun lowered into the mountains. Link had no doubt that Ganondorf would take immediate action and plan the jailbreak tonight.

And then suddenly, Dark Link's head popped out of the ground.

"Link, Ganondorf wants to see you," he said.

"Did you tell him?" Link asked. "That I questioned this?"

"No," Dark Link replied harshly. "I simply told him that you were ordered by Serenity to capture Nabooru. Ganondorf understands, but he's taking action."

Link nodded as Dark Link disappeared, leaving Link to himself. He explained to the group that he would not participate in taking both Nabooru and Malon back to the castle because of some personal business. Everyone accepted this, except for Anton, who shot him a suspicious look.

He took Epona through the field and entered the woods on foot. When he reached the tunnel, he saw a Gerudo woman suddenly drop down from a tree. Link was shocked, knowing that only Sheikah were that stealthy.

"Link! Can you believe it! I'm a **transvestite!**" she shouted sounding exactly like Sheik.

"Sheik?" Link said in wonder how his race and gender suddenly changed. There walked another Gerudo woman panting and looking very pale.

"Link! You here!" she said. Link could definitely tell by their voices that they were his friends Ganondorf and Sheik.

"How did you-"

"Did a spell," Ganondorf said looking at his slender fingers. He looked at his top and said. "I could get used to this." Sheik giggled in a high-pitched very girlish voice.

"How the hell is this going to work out?" Link asked. Ganondorf smirked.

"Simple, you are going to arrest us, and make up the excuse that we know where there are more hideouts, but can't get it out of us." Sheik stepped in front of him.

"And then you're going to take us there, making the excuse that you'll whip out bodies till their bloody and broken, and put us in a jail cell." Ganondorf pushed Sheik out of the way. It was quite funny seeing these two fight over explaining the plan.

"But!" Ganondorf said. "You will not lock the door, and have the guards take a break while we get Nabooru out, and then leave and meet us at the forest, where we will run off into the Lost Woods once more."

Link nodded. "All right, I'm going to have to tie you two up."

So he did with one rope and guided them through the woods until they reached his horse. He tied the end of the rope to Epona and led them towards the castle.

The sun had sunk by now and the moon was high in the sky when they left. Link smiled and had Epona speed up while Ganondorf and Sheik shouted in anger from being pulled off the ground from the strong mare. It didn't help them, but they got to Hyrule Castle even faster.

One of the guards ran up to him shocked that Link had captured not one but two Gerudos!

"General Link, shouldn't these two be executed?"

"Can't," Link replied. "They came from a different hideout near Lake Hylia. I couldn't find it and they refused to tell me where it was," he paused. "But I'm sure Lady Serenity could get it out of them."

The guard nodded. "I'll let the others know."

"Wait!" Link said before the guard ran off. "Don't tell Serenity yet, I want to see if I could get it out of them myself."

The guard nodded again. "All right General," he saluted him and ran off while Link pulled his two friends across the castle gates.

He couldn't believe he was going to do this. He, the General of the Hylian Army, was going to allow two of his greatest friends who were also wanted men to create a jailbreak. The only thing is that Link felt that somehow, something good would come out of this. He didn't know what yet, but he felt confident that this was the right thing to do.

He crossed the gate that was specifically open for him, since it was now nighttime, and headed to the left part of city, where there was more business and larger buildings than small markets and homes. Why? When the Royal Family had the city built, they were more than smart enough to know that if they had a jailbreak, all that would possibly lose their lives were guards and factory workers.

He headed towards the darkest building. It looked like a concrete box-like ugly building. All the while, Ganondorf and Sheik were looking around their surroundings, taking in how quickly they could escape.

He greeted the guards with a nod and a smile as they happily waved back. Link took them to an empty cell not too far from the exit and placed them there. Luckily the guards were talking and laughing loudly so they didn't notice if the cell clicked to lock or not.

Link walked up to them casually. "Hey there guys, I'm feeling quite charitable today, so how 'bout you give yourselves a break and I'll cover for you," he said. The guards were astonished and excited.

"All right!"

"Thanks General, you're the best!"

"Sweet, lets get some food!"

"Better yet some rum!"

They all cheered happily at that and walked off in a huge crowd. Link smirked knowing that this was going quite well.

Sheik and Ganondorf, still as Gerudos, slipped out of the jail cell. Link walked up to them with the keys in hand.

"Here," he said. "Just don't let out any murders or people who don't deserve it."

They both nodded, took the keys that opened the locks, and dashed through the cells searching frantically for Nabooru.

As for Link, he quietly slipped out of the building and walked through the empty buildings cautiously. He didn't want to be seen by anyone.

When he reached the castle walls, he took out a strange metal device and released it as a chain with a metal spike at the end shot out and hooked onto the marble tightly. Link then shot up, pulled by the chains and finally reached the top, where he landed into the moat.

He then took out iron clamps that fit around his boots and began to wade through the water, out of sight from all guards.

Back when he was only a part-time soldier of Hyrule, he was also a monster-slayer for extra food and supplies. By doing so, he managed to move across the land, helping out people who had problems with stalfos near their encampments in the fields, or the nasty dodongo problem that Darunia of the Gorons had in their feeding grounds.

Those were probably the most exciting times of his life. He fought and protected the people from raging monsters and received the strangest of objects that he received today. On his monster-slaying journeys, one of his biggest and somewhat recent journey was clearing out a cavern and a temple, where he received iron boots, which he was using right now, and the hookshot that got him over the city walls.

Link walked through the river and climbed out when he was about to enter Zora's River. He removed the iron clips and put them back in his pocket, where then he dashed through the night, wishing he had his horse that could scare off any monsters.

A Stalfos popped up out of the ground with a grin. Link smirked and drove his rapier quickly across its neck before it could react and cut off the head. He then quickly slammed his foot on the skull, destroying the monster, and then began to run off again.

Out of being a soldier and a monster-slayer, being a monster-slayer was a better job for him. Monsters were guiltless, angry beasts, with no past or future. They simply existed to kill. While Hylians were human, they were raised with morals and people who cared about them dearly. Killing a monster is completely different from killing a human being.

Link finally hit the edge of the forest where he waited there drying his clothes, hoping that Ganondorf's plan would work. He looked up at the moon and checked the time. It was three hours into the next day. Sheik and Ganondorf specifically said to meet him when the sun rose. He sat down by the tree, rested his head against it and closed his eyes. In no time, Link instantly fell into a much-needed sleep.

* * *

Waves of water splashed over Link as he was abruptly awaken. He instantly when for his sword which had suddenly disappeared. He heard a cough.

There were three Gerudos before him, smirking at his once again sopping wet clothes. Link sighed.

"Thanks a lot," Link retorted. "That was a very nice way to wake me up."

"Yeah," Ganondorf said. "For us since you remember the last time you slept and we woke you up."

Link blushed embarrassed. "It was a reflex. I'm used to waking up to monsters trying to impale me."

He suddenly noticed that Nabooru was here. "It worked?"

"Like a charm," Sheik said with a grin. Link looked behind them seeing Malon and another unknown girl looking around the fields near the woods.

"You released Malon as well?" Link asked them. Nabooru nodded.

"Malon has done so much to go out of her way to help my people, I owe her my greatest of thanks," Nabooru stated. Link nodded. That was Malon. She was the kindest and strongest woman he had ever met besides Serenity. Although Serenity was much tougher than any woman was. She had to be. She was leader of all of Hyrule.

"And the other girl," Link asked. Sheik stiffened.

"She was Malon's cell mate," Sheik explained monotonously, which was quite strange for Sheik's usual pep. "She said she had been framed for stealing."

"And you believe her?" Link asked, looking at the blonde woman once more. It was dawn so he could vaguely see her, but she had short blonde hair like Sheik, and tattered blue pants and brown boots. The only thing that made her look like a woman was the corset poking out of her jacket, that had a long collar that covered her neck.

"What's her name?" Link asked. This girl somehow seemed familiar. He didn't know why, but something about her was very strange.

"My name," her voice spoke out. It was sharp and much fiercer than Serenity's voice could ever be. It surprised Link, but Nabooru, Ganondorf and Sheik as well. Sheik winced, as if terrified of her. Her purple eyes looked upon Link, and compared to this woman, he suddenly felt very small.

"…Is Zelda," she stated.

* * *

Well that's it... I might not write for a while (wonderful to start a story during school) but this is going a lot farther than I planned it to go.

I decided not to describe the jailbreak that much since I really didn't know exactly how it would work. But just to let you know it worked my much of Ganondorf's magic and Sheik's shadow magic and stealth. ( I won't reveal anymore in case I start leaking out the storyline)


	5. Chapter 4 Part 1

Chapter Four - Part One

Ganondorf, although appeared frightened by Zelda, smiled happily at her and tried to connect.

"Well, Zelda," he said. "I'm glad to meet you, my name is Ganondorf, this is Link, Nabooru, Malon as you already met, and Sheik," he said ruffling his hair. Sheik looked absolutely terrified. Zelda looked at them.

"Ah, forgive us, see this is not our usual appearance," Ganondorf said and waved his hands. Link looked at Sheik, who tried to hide behind Ganondorf as they changed.

Ganondorf came back to his usual appearance and attire of thick armor, as did Sheik. Zelda smirked.

"Sheik," she said walking up to him. "It's so wonderful to see you!" she said happily, her fierceness gone, and her voice suddenly seemed soft. Sheik however had not changed from his frightened state.

Dark Link popped out of the shadows and looked at his light counterpart.

"Girlfriend?" he asked. Link shrugged.

"I thought Sheik was gay," Link said to his shadow.

They both watched as Zelda walked slowly up to the quivering Sheik with a bright smile on her face. She soon got close enough and gently touched his cheek. Ganondorf, Link, and Dark Link were stunned.

However, Zelda's happiness faded into fierce anger once more and slapped Sheik on the cheek. It echoed throughout the fields, along with Zelda's angry voice.

"You son of a bitch!" she shouted.

"I was right," Link murmured. Dark Link and Ganondorf wearily looked at poor Sheik who lowered his head in shame.

"Do you know how long I stayed in that jail cell you bastard!" she shrieked.

Sheik sighed. "A year."

"And two months," Zelda corrected him.

"It was for your protection, Zelda," Sheik explained. "Serenity would never expect to find you in one of her own jail cells. She ordered to kill all Sheikah because she knew I would try to protect you. If I was captured, you would be as well."

Zelda huffed and glared at him before looking over to the group. "Well? Are we waiting here to get arrested or are we going into the woods?"

Link nodded. "Everyone follow me, and please," he said. "Don't get distracted. It'll be the last thing you ever do."

So everyone followed Link into the woods. They were walking for a while until, as Link expected when its still nighttime, a pack of wolfos to come attacking the group.

The warriors all went to work. Sheik unsheathed his sleek katana as Ganondorf removed his giant blade. Link pulled out his rapier and Nabooru took out her scimitar. Zelda ushered Malon away from the scene.

There were about seven in the pack that fought furiously, but each warrior was too skilled with attacking monsters that they easily wiped the pack out. Although Ganondorf unfortunately mistakenly let one pass him and charged at Zelda and Malon, Zelda instantly acted upon it and quickly pulled out a dagger, stunning the monster as Zelda easily stabbed it in head, instantly killing it.

Link gestured for everyone to follow when the pack was wiped out, and they hurried into the woods until they finally reached the gates and had everyone enter the dark tunnel and back into the hideout.

It was a little crowded with six people in the faintly lighted hideout behind boulders. Zelda, Malon, and Nabooru reacted just the way Ganondorf and Sheik reacted.

Zelda was the first to open her mouth. "This leads into Goron City doesn't it?"

Link nodded in reply. "The boulders and the music of the forest will silence our voices, and there are fruit trees near the tunnel, so it should be more than enough for your liking."

"So this is where you hid, Lord Ganondorf," Nabooru said in awe. Ganondorf silently nodded in reply.

"I'll go get some fruit then," Zelda stated before walking out of the tunnel.

Link instantly worried. Monsters roamed the forest like crazy, so Zelda going back into the forest alone would be suicide. Then again, he said to himself, she was going to pick fruit. After her stunt back there, she could definitely handle a few wolfos.

Sheik instantly sat down on the rocky floor and stretched with a yawn. "Ah, home sweet hideout."

It was then that people began to relax Ganondorf and Nabooru went into some private conversation while Sheik sat in the corner trying to get comfortable against the rock-hard boulders. That was one thing that both Ganondorf and Sheik disapproved of, which was the fact that there was no comfortable spot to sleep.

Malon however walked up to Link with a frown on her face. "Thank you Link, for defending me back there," she said nervously. ""If it wasn't for you, my head would be on a pike right now."

Link smirked. "Yeah, I guess it would be, but I was also to blame for putting you in jail, and almost having been executed."

"See that's where you're wrong, Link," Malon began to argue. "It was Serenity who ordered you to do so. It was your job. No one could blame you for serving your leaders, no matter how corrupt they are."

Malon didn't realize that that statement was in fact horribly insulting to Link. After all that happened today, Link was still general of Hyrule, and was his duty to obey Serenity's orders. Sheik being sympathetic for once pulled Malon away from Link.

"Hey Malon, you've got a cut on your arm," he said. "How 'bout I bandage that up."

Malon walked over to Sheik, leaving Link to his thoughts.

Unfortunately, Link didn't have much to think about, since he was next to the dark tunnel and could hear a sudden sound that made him instantly jump. It was probably the most horrible sound that rang through his ears. It came from the Lost Woods, letting Link instantly know that Zelda was now in complete danger. She was in terrible danger, more than anyone could imagine.

What Link heard was not her scream, for he could guess easily that Zelda was more dignified than to become the stereotypical helpless maiden. It the powerful echoing roar of a moblin. That was more than enough for Link and Sheik to instantly run out of the dark tunnel. The two Gerudos were stunned at first, but followed as well.

There was Zelda, a dagger in her hand and scattered peaches at her feet and a moblin in front of her, swinging a spear dangerously in the air, as wolfos blocked her way out and began to attack the rest of the warriors.

Sheik, determined to save Zelda, shot up in a very high jump over the wolfos and landed in a drop kick to the burly monster. It didn't seem to affect the moblin that much, but it made a snort in pain.

Sheik leaped out at the monster once again as he unsheathed his katana and quickly made a deep cut into the monster's arm. Blood dripped down the moblin's arm as it glared at Sheik and began a rampage.

It started to wildly swing its spear at the Sheikah, giving Sheik no room to attack back and simply leap and flip away from the attacks. Zelda, knowing what to do, began to dash back for the tunnel.

Except the moblin didn't seem to want her to get away and stepped in front of her path to safety and managed to roughly hit Sheik in the head with the wooden part of the spear. The sheikah dropped to the ground as Zelda gritted her teeth and stabbed the moblin in the foot.

The moblin howled in pain as Zelda backed away, drawing the monster from Sheik and the rest of the group, who were frustrated by the wolfos sudden knowledge of when to block.

Zelda, thinking of no other way out, decided it would be better to get lost in the woods instead of being taken away and have her flesh eaten by the monster. So, she turned quickly and rushed off as fast as she could through the trees, brushing past bushes in seconds and ending up with cuts and scrapes on her legs. The moblin had disappeared, along with the way back to the group. She stopped and wondered how long it takes to become a monster of the Lost Woods before she started to try and climb a tree for safety.

Unfortunately, as she reached for a branch, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She instinctively attacked with her dagger to hit whatever was there in the side.

But her dagger simply chipped off the end of the ribs of a Stalfos, who hit her hand and forced her to release the dagger, before pointed his own jagged sword at her.

"How long have you been in this forest little girl?" the Stalfos wondered. Zelda found it strange that he called her little girl. The average life span (mostly due to the many times a monster is killed) of any monster was five to ten years, while she was approximately double that amount.

"One hour," Zelda lied at the top of her head. She had no idea how this would benefit her. But the Stalfos smirked and pulled her in front of it with the sword still in her back. Whatever the monster was planning, Zelda knew it wasn't good.

"You're a lucky one," the Stalfos commented. "Most humans turn into monsters a half-hour after they enter the woods."

"Where are you taking me?" Zelda demanded him instead of asking. The monster was stunned by her courage while she was one step backwards from death. It lowered its voice.

"I'm going to have some fun in town," the stalfos happily replied. Zelda glared at him, thinking of all the possible ways the stalfos could find use of her.

* * *

I know its shorter than most chapters I have right now. I could've created so many cliffhangers with this chapter I just had to end it here.

Muahahaha... I lurve cliffhangies!

And now to study the history of Russion soldiers... You'll know why in the next chappie! wink wink (I couldn't hold it in)


	6. Chapter 4 Part 2

Chapter Four Part Two

Sheik was panicking. He was breathing very heavily and pacing back in forth as Link tried to track down her footsteps. Although Ganondorf and Nabooru were also worried about the situation, they stayed calm. Sheik however seemed to be screaming inside his brain.

"She stood here for about a minute until," Link said pausing and staring at the other footprints on the ground. "A stalfos," he stated. "A stalfos found her and kept moving into the woods, she's been disarmed see?" He pointed to the stray dagger on the ground, it was the exact one Zelda owned.

"What would the stalfos do?" Nabooru asked, only knowing of wild desert monsters.

Link sighed. "It can't eat her. But Stalfos have a very greedy disposition. My guess is it would probably sell her or gamble her off to someone else."

Ganondorf chuckled. "The latter one sounds more like those monsters. We have a better chance of finding her if she's being gambled by a group of monsters than being sold by one."

"But," Sheik added. "It will be harder to save her in the midst of a group of monsters than by one seller."

They all nodded upon agreement. Link looked at the sky.

"We have to get back. If we stay here too long, then all of you will become monsters of the woods," Link said warily. Sheik bit his lip.

"What about Zelda," he said. "I have to save her."

Dark Link popped up from Link's shadow. "No Sheik, me and Link must find her on our own. You must go back to the hideout so you don't cause any more trouble than we already have."

Sheik hesitantly nodded. Nabooru opened her mouth.

"Who is-" Ganondorf cut her off.

"I'll explain later," he said and grabbed her shoulder as they moved back to the hideout.

Link turned to his shadow. "Have any ideas?"

Dark Link nodded. "Yes, but it will be extremely dangerous."

"How so?"

Dark Link took a breath before explaining. "I know from many sources that monsters look to gamble for very high prices. If I am correct, I know exactly where Zelda is. The only problem is the fact that she will turn into a monster in a half and hour."

Link frowned. "We have fifteen minutes. We can't do this in so little time."

Dark Link nodded. "We'll have to try. You have to trust me on this one, no matter what."

Link listened closely. "I trust you." He said to his shadow counterpart.

* * *

Dark Link walked through the monster town. It was dirty and surrounded by forest. Moblins and stalfos walked on every corner. Wolfos ran through the streets barking and snarling as their trainers hit them. Link was beside him, his wrists were wrapped in chains as he paled at the sight, but Dark Link simply walked around confidently.

The town was full of monsters. There were a few skullkids that walked around the place, although many gave them some threatening glances as they passed by.

What Link was more than surprised to see was Lizalfos and Dinalfos. They were extremely rare in the forest and usually live deep in the mountains and deserts.

He wondered how they got here, but did not ask why to Dark Link. He was supposed to be captured and Dark Link wanted to enforce the strictest amount of control over him. He did so by slapping him if he ever looked up, or by tugging the clanging chains if he ever slowed down. Yet Link stayed true to his word. He trusted his shadow. He wanted to save Zelda, and if this were the way to do so, he would do so.

Dark Link let him into a damaged, yet still used casino. Smoke, death, and gunpowder entered their noses. Dark Link pulled his light counterpart to a large table.

Sitting around the table were two stalfos, two moblins, both needed two chairs to sit down comfortably around the large table, a lizalfos and a dinalfos, and a gibdo sitting at the empty table. There were two more seats, which Dark Link took happily sitting next to an empty chair and the one moblin.

Many of them set big satchels of rupees on the table. Both Stalfos had poor frightened Kokiri children. Both the shadow and his counterpart knew why. Stalfos would hoard money, not food for moblins or lizalfos.

Another stalfos came in, allowing Link and Dark Link's mind to rest for only a moment. Zelda was chained up and guided by the stalfos like Dark had chained up Link.

Zelda was dragged forcefully to the table where she caught sight of Link and his shadow with widened eyes, but quickly returned back to her frustrated disposition.

Another being entered the room, except it simply appeared, rather than walk in. Link was in shock to see the monster before him.

It looked like a very pale Hylian. His eyes were black as with his nicely cut hair. He simply wore a black cloak. Fangs pointed out of his mouth. Link never seen one, but he easily recognized this as a vampire.

The vampire put his hand into a cloak and pulled a handgun.

"The game we will play is Russian roulette," he smirked evilly that sent shivers to both Hylians and Kokiri. "All treasures will go to the winner."

Zelda made a startled cough hidden by a gasp. Her eyes were wide with fear. Link noticed this. She somehow knew this game. He wondered how bad it was for her to lose her strong disposition.

Dark Link grinned as well. "Russian roulette… I remember playing that. How does it go? I'm a little rusty," he asked casually. Link knew that his shadow didn't know what the game was. He wasn't so sure either, but it involved a gun.

"Russian roulette," the vampire shot his eyes at Dark Link before picking up the gun. "It's easy." He put a single bullet in the cylinder and pointed the barrel to the ground as he spun it. "You simply put the gun to your head," he pulled the trigger as everyone heard the gun click. "And pull the trigger," he explained.

"We will keep spinning the gun at every turn, so you will all have a 1/6 chance of living," explained the vampire. Most of the monsters were a little wary about this suicidal game, but Dark Link kept smirking like a fool.

The vampire loaded it and spun the handgun once more and set it on the table. He looked around at the group until pointing at the dinalfos. "You can go first," he pointed at him. "The order will go clockwise."

So the dinalfos would go first. The two moblins would go second, Dark Link would go third, the stalfos who captured Zelda would go forth, the gibdo would go fifth, the two other stalfos would go sixth and the lizalfos would go last.

The dinalfos hesitantly went for the gun and put it up to its head. It gritted its teeth. Link understood. It was extremely hard to commit suicide if you want to live.

The monster pulled the trigger and everyone instantly heard the gun shot. The whole group around the table jumped in surprise at the sudden death of the lizard monster. They had not expected the monster to die at the start.

The vampire simply smiled. He seemed used to this and didn't even flinch when the gunshot was heard. He simply snapped his fingers as two wolfos came out and dragged the dead body. He then grabbed a broom from nearby and swept the remains out the door.

"The prize the winner will receive will include golden jewels," the vampire stated before he loaded the gun once more and spun the cylinder. He grinned before handing it to the apprehensive moblin.

The moblin took the gun and shakily brought the barrel up to his head. Everyone waited in anticipation as the moblin quickly released the trigger.

There was a gunshot once again as everyone jumped in shock. Like the last monster, he was calmly dragged off as the bloody remains were swept outside.

"The prize the winner will receive will include one thousand rupees."

Many of the monsters looked at this money with a powerful hunger in their eyes. The lizalfos licked his teeth as all the stalfos made toothy grins in spite of the danger they were in.

The vampire repeated the set up for the game and handed it to the next monster, who also was a moblin. The monster seemed to be shaking in cowardly fear.

The moblin took the gun. It rattled in its hands as he put the barrel of the gun to its small head. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as he put his thick finger on the trigger.

Everyone waited once more. Suspense rang through the room as the moblin tried to pull the trigger.

"I can't do it!" he snarled putting down the gun. The vampire frowned.

"You have to or else give up your prize," the vampire said calmly. The moblin thought for a second before forcefully grabbing the gun and pulling it up to his head and quickly pulling the trigger.

Even the vampire was shocked by now as the gunshot rang through the room again. The stench of death was steadily growing worse and worse by the minute. Link now was internally panicking like Dark Link did. They were up next, and all three others monsters died on the first shot.

Link knew what would happen if they lost. Dark Link would shoot himself in the head and then both of them would instantly be dead, thus ending all chances of saving Zelda, who would be one of the prizes of the monsters, and would either end up sold by a monster or eaten by a monster.

Dark Link apprehensively took the gun. He looked over at his lighter counterpart showing the true fear in his eyes. Link couldn't help but mentally curse this horrifying "game".

The shadow took the gun and put the barrel to his head. He braced himself for the worst and pulled the trigger.

* * *

Lurve cliffhangies...

No... Alex... I didn't spell it wrong... Lurve is the correct way to spell 'love'... I'm tight wit Webster so its all good...

Anyway, because **Shalafi** brought it up! **PLEASE LOOK AT MY ACCOUNT PAGE! **why? because it'll give you important info on this stuff. I said I'd delete my oneshots and put them back up later... So if you ask me stuff that's on my page, I will make you drown in a pile of wood chips and banana peels.


	7. Chapter 4 Part 3

Chapter Four Part Three

Everyone heard the click of the gun. Both were alive as Dark Link grinned once more and happily handed the gun to the vampire. The gun was prepared and set beside the stalfos holding Zelda captured. It picked it up calmly and stared blankly at the wall as it quickly put the barrel to its head and pulled the trigger. The gun made another clicking sound. The monster was still alive and Zelda was still in his hands.

The vampire took the gun once more seemingly disappointed by both beings still alive. He loaded the gun and spun the cylinder, before handing it to the next Stalfos. The Stalfos grinned as he took the gun, more confident that Dark Link and the other survived.

He put it up to his head and put it up to his head much like the last stalfos did and quickly pulled the trigger.

The only difference was the gun shot that echoed in the room, shattering the skull and the monster soon became nothing but sticks on the floor. The vampire casually swept them away, smiling happily once more. Link noticed that the vampire seemed to really enjoy the death of Russian Roulette. Link, however, couldn't help but wish that each would survive, although the point of winning was to kill off everyone else.

"The prize the winner will receive will include a Kokiri Child," the vampire announced as he set the gun and gave it to the gibdo.

The gibdo, although its face was completely hidden by bandages, seemed to know exactly where the gun was as it picked it up. This monster seemed to be as calm as the two Stalfos, and hardly flinched when the gunshot sounded. It pulled the gun to its head and pulled the trigger.

The click sounded once more, as the gibdo put the gun back on the table for the vampire to take it.

Link couldn't help but zone out after this tense fight. It was the only way he could adjust to the tense situation. He looked over at Zelda, who seemed to be horrified just as he was the entire time after "Russian Roulette" was spoken by the vampire.

Link slightly moved his chained hands so they wouldn't make any noise in the quiet room. He gently touched Zelda's chained hands and cold fingers as she looked up in his eyes.

It was then that both of them felt relieved by each other's comfort. Zelda's eyes calmed and she looked much calmer than scared or angry. Link could still see that fire behind her eyes. She still held the posture of a confident and strong woman. It reminded him of Serenity once more. He couldn't help but see Zelda as some amazing political figure in Serenity's place.

"Zelda is not Serenity," Link mused to himself. He was about to mentally kick himself for comparing the two when the vampire passed him and handed Dark Link the gun. Link finally noticed that the Stalfos and Lizalfos both survived the first round.

He stared intently at the gun just as Dark Link did. His shadow took the gun. Link could still feel the fear that they might not make this, even though each had a 17 chance of dying.

Dark Link put the gun up to his head, and braced himself such as he did last time. He held no newer confidence than he held last time. He was still in fear that this could be his end.

He pulled the trigger before he began to doubt and both light and shadow relaxed as they heard the click of the empty gun.

The stalfos did the same, confident as ever this time as well, and Zelda made a small sigh in frustration when they all could hear the click of the monster's survival. The gibdo repeated this process as well, and turned out completely fine and alive.

It was not until all the beings in the room jumped at the sound of the gun and the shatter of the second stalfos. The only exception was the gibdo and the vampire. They seemed to expect this, even though, like everyone else, they had no control in the game. The vampire finally smirked at the monster's death after the place was tidied up.

"The prize the winner will receive will include a Kokiri child."

The Lizalfos repeated and ended up just as the stalfos before him. He was quickly put to death and his dead body was dragged off, and the place was swept once more. Link was nearly choking in the smell of blood, and he could tell that Zelda and the frightened children were as well.

Dark Link, however, kept his smirk up as a mask to hide his fear. This was a game of fools, and a game for fools can be a dangerous game.

Ironically, Dark Link was up next. The vampire had already set up the gun and set it beside the shadow. He gently picked it up, and held his breath once more and put it to his head.

He pulled the trigger as the click miraculously resounded in the silent room. The gibdo and stalfos were stunned, finding it hard to believe that this part monster had survived the third round in a game of Russian Roulette.

The stalfos although discouraged by the shadow's luck took the gun and pulled it to his head and pulled the trigger. The stalfos clicked his teeth happily as he set the gun back down, completely unharmed.

However, everyone jumped as the gibdo had repeated, only to end up with the bullet in its bandaged head. The body was dragged out and the bloody floor swept. The vampire took the gun.

"The prize the winner will receive will include a few rare and prized weapons."

The vampire loaded the one bullet into the gun. This would be the bullet that would finally decide the winner. Both Links were surprised by how far they got, and hoped for the best.

"To make things swifter," the vampire started. "This will be the last time I will spin the cylinder. Meaning that this will end in less than four rounds."

Dark Link and the Stalfos nodded as Dark Link hesitantly went first. There was only a twenty percent chance that he would die, but that changed nothing about the situation. The shadow pulled the gun to his head and pulled the trigger.

The stalfos became disappointed at the sound of the empty chamber, but clapped lightly with a grin.

"Congratulations," the stalfos said as the vampire silently watched in the background. "You've survived the forth round of Russian Roulette. You're a very lucky man today."

"Thank you," Dark Link simply said before the monster went on, with a frown and stared at the shadow with his black sockets for eyes.

"I should warn you," it said. "I have played this game many times, and never once have I had the bullet to my head."

Dark Link was unaffected by this. "Must be why you're still here," Dark Link said mockingly. "First time for everything," he finished.

The stalfos didn't answer but instead took the gun and put it to his head. Everyone held his or her breath as the game went on. The stalfos had a 75 chance of living, and everyone, with the exception of the stalfos and the vampire, hoped for that bullet to strike true.

However, it didn't. Just like the monster said, the bullet wasn't there. Dark Link sighed and took the gun once more. He put it up to his head. The odds of death were slowly growing to a 33.3 chance. He closed his eyes and pulled the trigger.

The click was heard for the third time. Everyone seemed to be getting impatient and tense. If the bullet didn't strike the stalfos now, Dark Link would end up with the loaded gun, and their goal of rescuing Zelda would be superfluous.

The stalfos smirked as he took the gun, knowing that now there was a 50 chance that the stalfos would die. If not, then Dark Link would end up with a bullet in his head.

The gun slowly was held up to the skull of the monster. The cold metal of the barrel touched its head dangerously. It pulled the trigger slowly and the two Link's fears were confirmed.

All three heard the click of the gun. The stalfos was right. The bullet was never aimed for the monster. He avoided this magically for so many games, it seemed, and this would be the end of Zelda's rescue. She would be captured by the stalfos forever.

"You can give up," the vampire stated. "You gave give up your prize to the winner and live if you choose to."

Link was about to open his mouth and reply with a yes when Dark Link interrupted him.

"No I am very fond of my prize. I'd rather die than give it up," Dark Link said. Link and Zelda were in shock. Zelda widened her eyes.

"What!" she blurted out.

Dark Link looked over to Link. "Remember what I told you," he said, before Link could argue with him. Link didn't want to die like this. He could live in this situation, why die now?

Dark Link took the gun from the monster before anyone could protest and put the barrel to his head. Link and Zelda watched in horror as the stalfos smirked, glad by his great achievement.

Dark Link's fingers grazed over the trigger slowly. Link was breathing heavily. His mind was racing. He didn't want to die. This replayed in his mind over and over again.

His shadow was about to pull the trigger, when in and instant the gun was pulled away and aimed at the stalfos. The gunshot rang throughout the room as the monster's head shattered, instantly killing the winner of the game.

The vampire looked at the final outcome and laughed outwardly at the scene. Everyone looked at him strangely. This monster was much more insane than most, Link could obviously tell. He didn't trust the being of one bit.

"That was an interesting show," the vampire finally said. "I must say that most of these games end very quickly. I never expected you to last this long. Congratulations shadow."

Dark Link shot a look at him. "Thank you," he said. "Well, I'd like to stay and chat, but I'd much rather take my prizes and go."

"Oh?" the vampire said, making everyone freeze in horror. "Correct me if I'm wrong. You cheated. You receive the prizes for winning not cheating."

"No matter," Dark Link argued. "I am the last one living, meaning I get the prizes."

The vampire curled another sly smirk. "I can fix that."

* * *

I dramatically improvised the game of Russian Roulette, but that's basically what happens right?

I also changed the genre, summary, and dramatically changed my plans on the ending. I'm hoping to change the title very soon. Bleh everythings changing. I expected this story to finish in three chapters. That changed, too. Might I add that the rating is going up to M for the next chapter... nothing too bad, just a scene of gore... pfft! Gore is for five year olds nowadays anyway...

right?

I procrastinated on posting this so I already have the next chapter done. I might procrastinate on posting that chapter, too.

My life has been very repetitive lately.  
My life has been very repetitive lately.

grr...


	8. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The vampire, in an instant disappeared from sight. Dark Link stood up with his sword in hand. Link looked over to him.

"The sun has risen, we can go," Link started to say before the door slammed shut. They both jumped and ran to it, trying to open it. Zelda looked around the room.

"You have no personal reason to fight us," Zelda demanded aloud. "Set us free and no one will get hurt."

The vampire laughed. "I have every reason to kill you," he appeared behind Zelda, who tensed up in fear. "Why deny such delightful taste," the monster purred in Zelda's neck. Zelda tensed and hesitated, before releasing an elbow strike to the vampire's stomach. It never came in contact, because the vampire disappeared into smoke once more.

Dark Link took off Link's chains as the now released hero ran to Zelda and furiously tried to unravel the chains as well. The two Kokiri children ran up to them in fear.

They all huddled together, both Link and Dark Link in front protecting the group. Everyone scanned the room for any sign of the monster.

Suddenly, the table exploded loudly, sending pieces of wood in every direction. Everyone took cover as the two warriors shielded themselves. Link made a groan in pain as one large wooden stick lodged itself in his skin. He gritted his teeth and pulled it out before looking over to see the vampire. His teeth were at its full extension mouth. The monster's mouth watered as its eyes looked at the group with hunger.

"I think I'll start with the youngest," he spoke aloud and rushed forwards with amazing speed and literally threw both warriors into the wall. Zelda was ready and flung the chains at the monster, tugging them tight around its neck. Zelda dropped to her knees sending the monster to the ground.

Link got up and took the wooden post and drove it towards the monster's heart. The monster disappeared again before the stake could even touch the vampire's chest.

And suddenly a thick wave of darkness surrounded the one Kokiri, who shrieked in fright. He tried and kicked with all his might, but to no avail as the little child disappeared into the darkness.

Everyone looked around shocked at what happened and what would happen next.

Laughter echoed throughout the room once more as another explosion resonated throughout the room. But this time it came from the ceiling.

The next second was horrifying, as if the little child had been put in a life size blender. Blood and chopped organs splattered around the room, covering the group. Dark Link seemed to be the only one faintly affected by this. This frustrated him. He turned to his lighter counterpart.

"I want you to break down that door," Dark Link said to Link as he took the wooden steak and handed him his own black sword. "I'll take care of this guy," the shadow said before disappearing into darkness himself.

Link obeyed his orders and gathered Zelda and the remaining Kokiri child. He then proceeded to tackle the door before him. He slammed at the door with all his might. In a few tries, the door gave up and fell off its hinges. He then quickly hurried Zelda and the Kokiri to the back of the hut.

They sat down, and made sighs of relief, still covered in Kokiri blood, Link shook in disgust as he brushed a piece of the child's finger off his shoulder. He felt dirtier than he ever felt before. Rolling in the mud was completely clean compared to being drenched in blood and guts.

He frowned. He kind of recognized the Kokiri that had been captured and brutally slaughtered. He looked over to the other Kokiri, who was stunned by the entire event. He might've have been entirely in shock, but when Link spoke, he responded.

"Do you know the name of the child that was killed?" Link asked.

"Mido," the child said simply. "Mido was his name."

Zelda gave him a sympathetic look. "Did you know him personally?"

The little boy nodded. "He was always asking me to pick up rocks and clear the grass for him and Saria," he confessed. "I honestly didn't like him very much. He was too bossy.

"But," he started to stutter and his lip quivered. "But he didn't deserve! He didn't-"

"No one deserved it," Zelda said calmly. She now had an amazingly calm and gentle motherly voice. "I'm sure when we can get back, you all can have a proper burial for him."

The boy nodded, tears leaking silently out of his eyes. Link smiled at Zelda's sudden kindness and talent to help the boy. He certainly wouldn't be able to do the same as she. In fact, knowing him he'd probably make it…

But before he could finish his thoughts a sharp shooting pain like nothing every before shot into his right hand. He gasped and gripped it tightly as an explosion of blood started to burst from it.

"Dammit," Link gritted his teeth as Zelda instantly ripped a piece of her pants to stop the bleeding. "Dark must have gotten stabbed in the hand."

Zelda frowned as she wrapped the cloth around his hand. "Why is your shadow a live monster?"

Link shrugged. "I've had him with me ever since I was born. I think it was the magic effect of the forest and what is does to hylians."

Zelda became curious. "How are you able to survive in the forest and not change into a monster?"

Link's face darkened. He was asked this question so many times in his life, or any other questions related to it. He didn't want the Kokiri invaded by anyone, even though no one had a chance. He felt it was best that no one knew about the small town secluded in the forest. By this, he refused to ever answer anything that could give the Kokiri or their magical leader away, and he would not answer now.

"I should ask you the same question Zelda," he retorted. Zelda stared at her hands and shrugged her shoulders.

"Forgive me for being curious," she replied back to him. "And if I found out, I would tell you."

Link looked into Zelda's eyes for a second. "You're lying," he stated.

"No I'm not," Zelda replied back, strong as ever.

"I will find out soon why though," Link said threateningly. Zelda shot a fierce glare at him that scared the Kokiri child.

"You won't get it out of me," Zelda snapped. "I have no idea what makes you think I'm lying to you!"

Link ignored her. He looked over to see Dark Link, looking whiter than usual and out of breath.

"Now we can go," Dark Link said gasping for breath. His hand was bleeding thoroughly like Link's was. Link looked over at the wound.

"What happened?"

Dark Link frowned. "I tried stabbing the damn monster but the damn fucker grabbed the stake and stabbed me in the hand with it."

They easily escaped the open village surrounded by woods, when they came back Link turned to his shadow.

"Go back and tell Sheik that Zelda is perfectly fine," Link said. "I'm sure he'll be worried sick. I'm going to take the Kokiri back to it's home before it becomes a skullkid."

Dark Link nodded. "I'm taking Zelda with me," Link added finally.

"What!" Zelda said angrily. "Why?"

"I would be honored Zelda," Link said. "You are going to be the second hylian ever to enter the Kokiri Village."

Zelda struggled to refrain from attacking Link. "Is this your plan to try and interrogate me?"

"No," Link simply replied. "If I wanted you interrogated, I would simply take you to Serenity. I know you won't tell me. Now come on."

Zelda stood there, glaring at him. "You know I'm not going."

Link sighed and walked up to him. He went to pick her up but Zelda quickly blocked and shot a kick at his chest, pushing him away from her.

"You can tell Sheik I decided to stay in the woods than be taken deeper into the forests."

"No chance," Link replied. "You're coming with me."

Zelda went to strike to keep Link away but he instantly blocked as well. He fought back as she blocked quickly as well. This instantly began to fist fight.

Link was surprised for someone such as Zelda to be so quick and sharp in this fight. He could tell she wasn't trying to truly harm him, and neither was he. He was trying to simply find a way to grab her so he could take her to-

Before he could finish his thought, Zelda managed to move to his side and kick out his legs, sending him straight to the ground. Zelda smirked and turned around to walk away. Link tilted his head up and slammed his foot into the back of her right knee and tripped her with his other foot.

Link quickly got up and grabbed the leg that shot out to hit him as he began to drag her across the ground and pull her the way there. Zelda struggled and tried to twist her ankle out of his grip, but it seemed futile. She dragged her nails across the grass and screamed into the woods.

The Kokiri didn't seem to notice the sudden fight that went on as Link leaded him into the village.

"Link, stop!" Zelda cried out. "This is completely demoralizing!"

"You refused to follow my request and attacked me," Link said smiling. He found this very funny. "I'm not going to give you a chance to run away."

They entered the village. It was quite weird since to unnaturally tall hylians were drenched in blood and one of them was dragging the other across the village. Zelda, suddenly not noticing the fact that she was being dragged across the ground, and looked in awe at the place before him.

It was a small town of children who were dressed in clothes of green, which was quite surprising since green is the rarest of dyes in Hyrule. There were small houses carved out of unusually thick trees. The Kokiri ran towards the creek, no likely to get off all the blood. Link kept on dragging her through the entire village until they came to a tunnel. He dragged her through it. She sighed.

"Where are you taking me Link," Zelda said bored as she elbow hit another rock, cutting it up and making her even bloodier. They seemed to look mass murderers like this.

They finally reached the end of the tunnel that opened into a large field where one giant tree emerged before them. It was at least as tall as Hyrule Castle, which was immensely tall.

Link released her ankle as Zelda made to stand up, but he pushed her down to her knees again. Zelda was about to try and reprimand him but he shot her a serious look.

"I would give respect," Link muttered. "He is the Lord of the Forest itself. To disrespect him is to disrespect this entire forest." Zelda honestly had no idea what he was talking about.

"Yet to disrespect the Princess Zelda," said a sudden booming voice. "Would be to disrespect the entire land of Hyrule."

The voice was powerful enough to make Zelda jump. She looked up to see the giant tree actually walked. She glared at Link before replying.

"I'm afraid you are misinformed, Lord of the Forest," Zelda corrected him, although still astonished by the talking tree. "For I am not a princess."

The spirit laughed. "It seems the opposite Princess Zelda. I would've never expected you not to know your own heritage."

Zelda felt insulted. "Of course I know my-"

"Zelda," Link interrupted her. "I would suggest listening to the spirit's words. He has known much more than any being has ever known in a lifetime."

Zelda sighed and nodded silently. The tree began to speak once more.

"I should introduce myself first," he began to say. "I am the Guardian of the Forest. You may call me the Great Deku Tree."


	9. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Princess Zelda," The Great Deku Tree spoke. "Although I do not know any of the contents in your pockets, neither can I sense them, but there are those that reek of magic. I can specifically sense them and know what they are. And I know that what items you hold signal who you are."

The Great Deku Tree shifted slightly. Zelda heard every word and felt too helpless to deny it.

"I would like you to fold down your neck collar," Zelda widened her eyes in fright. "Do not fear, dear child, for even though the Sage of Shadows definitely ordered you to never reveal this, both I and the hero will not speak a word," he turned to Link. "Correct?"

Link nodded to Zelda. "It's okay. I promise," he said calmly. Zelda seemed to be in fright, trying to battle something inside her, but unbuttoned the top part of her collar to reveal a band around her neck. The bottom left Triforce piece appeared there. Link gasped.

"What!" Link suddenly spoke. His mind was reeling. He was in shock. How could Zelda have this item and Serenity also have this item? "You don't have the Triforce of Wisdom, Serenity does!"

"Serenity does not have the Triforce of Wisdom," Zelda finally spoke strongly. "She is a fake. She made a replica to convince the people of Hyrule that she was a goddess and to give the people faith that someone chosen by the goddesses had that power. It's all wrong. Serenity was not chosen. She is not the goddess Nayru whatsoever."

Link was stunned by her words. He couldn't move. Serenity lied. She lied to everyone for power. He sighed and stared dimly at the ground.

"I also sense another item in your right pant pocket, Princess," The Deku Tree said. "If you would kindly take it out for us."

Zelda obeyed and took out a small blue shiny ocarina. Link did not instantly recognize it, but it felt oddly familiar.

"It is called the Ocarina of Time," Zelda stated. The Great Deku Tree sighed.

"It is even more proof," the Deku Tree said. "That you are truly Princess Zelda. Tell me, how were you able to find this instrument of the Goddesses?"

Zelda paled, but The Great Deku Tree reminded her of her safety.

"My childhood was not an easy one," Zelda began. "When my mother died, I was sent straight to an orphanage. I was sent to a nice family in Kakariko. They were slaughtered by monsters not a month later and I was sent back after that. Every time I went to a family, monsters or disease or many other things somehow killed them.

"I felt cursed, and when Impa took me in, I grew to love her dearly more than any other. She reminded me so much of my mother and no family could ever compare to her kindness and understanding." Zelda explained. "This was bad. I knew that somehow she would die, and out of my mind formed the idea that if I wasn't in her custody, she would not die like the others, so…"

Link and the Great Deku Tree listened intently and silently as Zelda told her dark story of her past.

"I planned to commit suicide," Zelda admitted. Link's eyes widened in surprise. He would never expect someone such as Zelda to think so desperately. Zelda began to explain more descriptively, giving Link a clear picture in his mind.

_Zelda stood atop the roof of a house in Kakariko village. Her feet touched the edge as she stared at the long drop below. She sighed._

"_It's for the best," she began to whisper. "It must be. She must live, and to do that, I have to make the sacrifice," she convinced herself, repeating it over and over in her mind. She held her breath and moved her left foot in the air, ready to step off and fall._

_Suddenly, she her footsteps hit the roof. She looked over to her left to see a figure covered in black, including a black hat that covered her lowered face. She could tell the figure was female due to the long blue hair that cascaded down her shoulders. Zelda tried to see her face but could only see her smile._

_It wasn't just a simple smile. It was a knowing smile. It was a smile so perfect that it took her breath away. She had seen a similar smile on the portrait of the "Mona Lisa", which was a portrait of a woman created in a very distant land trillions of miles away from Hyrule._

_The woman walked up to her, still smiling. Zelda stepped back slightly, astonished and suspicious of the maiden._

_The maiden slowly took a small shiny blue ocarina out of her pocket and pulled it up to her pink lips and began to play._

_The song was perfectly played with no mistakes. Zelda listened to this song as the woman played it, the song was simple, yet so powerful that Zelda felt her breath taken away at the power of it._

_The song gave her a sudden feeling of strength. No longer was she the innocent little girl. She felt that fade away from her as hope and strength coursed through her veins. The song gave her strength. The song gave her competence. Zelda knew this song was special. It sounded like a lullaby, but it awakened something deep within her that she could not describe. _

_She knew who the maiden was, and somehow understood why she was there. As the song ended Zelda stepped away from the edge as the woman removed the ocarina from her lips and held it out to her. Zelda gently took the ocarina from the woman's soft silky hands and bowed graciously in thanks._

"And when she was finished, she handed me the ocarina," Zelda finished. "She never spoke a word, but I knew I had just met the great goddess Nayru."

"What was this amazing song?" Link asked curiously. Zelda smirked at him.

"That," she said proudly. "Is something I swore to take to my grave."

Link stopped, knowing she was being serious about this. The Great Deku Tree did not even bother to pry more.

"Princess Zelda, do you know why the great goddess Nayru came to you that night," the Deku Tree asked. Zelda shook her head.

"Because, you not only were you chosen to hold the Triforce of Wisdom," he explained. "But your ancestors, right before Link was born, were leaders of Hyrule known as the Royal Family."

Link gasped in shock. Zelda was of the Royal Family! That can't be possible. They supposedly disappeared twenty years ago! Link's mind was reeling once again. He was shocked about the true identity of Serenity, but Zelda, as the Royal Family was an even bigger one. Without even thinking, he bent to one knee before Zelda.

"I am terribly sorry, your majesty, if I had caused you any trouble," Link instantly said before her. It felt weird bowing to her as royalty, but he felt it necessary. The Royal Family was immensely respected among all of Hyrule, even to this day when they are not in power.

Zelda was also taken aback by his sudden act, but recovered quickly and began to grin and snapped, "You'd better be!" Link noted that she hadn't changed one bit by this information.

The Great Deku Tree was entertained by this conversation, but then became serious once more. "Princess Zelda, now that you know of your destiny, it is of utter importance that you live to take back your country and bring it to its place of true peace and honor. That," he added. "Is the reason why you are still human in these woods. If you were to perish, Hyrule will be destined to utter darkness. Simply saying, if you were to die, Hyrule will die with you."

Zelda nodded feeling the weight of the world on her shoulders. The forest Guardian sensed this and turned to Link.

"Hero," Link had his attention. "It is my wish that you protect Zelda with your life. If not, Hyrule will end up as a land of chaos."

Link understood, still on his knees and bowed his head at Zelda once more.

"I swear, by my life," Link stated his oath while unsheathing his sword. "By my sword, to protect Princess Zelda of the Royal Family until my last terminal breath has yet to come."

Zelda grew silent at this as Link vowed to protect her. He finally stood up and lowered his back to bow to the Great Deku Tree.

"Thank you Great Deku Tree for revealing the truth to us," Link said. The Great Deku Tree stayed silent but smiled at Zelda. Zelda nodded in return.

Link and Zelda both walked out of the Deku Tree's sanctuary, feeling completely different from before.

"Why does the Great Deku Tree call you 'hero'?" Zelda asked curiously. Link turned to her.

"Ever since I was born, The Great Deku Tree has acknowledged me as the 'Hero of Time'," Link answered. Zelda nodded.

"Do you obey every order that the Great Deku Tree asks of you?" Zelda asked curiously. Link turned to her, seriousness etched in his face.

"I would slit my throat before I would disobey the Great Deku Tree," Link stated. "I have some loyalty to Serenity but I will always stay loyal to the Great Deku Tree to the end."

"And what about me Link?" Zelda asked finally.

Link thought for a moment. "I am a Hylian before I am of the Kokiri," Link said. "Since you truly are of the Royal Family, I would stay as loyal to you as I would the Great Deku Tree."

Zelda smiled at this. Link smiled back happily as they walked out of the Kokiri village hand in hand.

When they reached the hideout, everyone sighed in relief at the sight of Link and Zelda. Dark Link smirked at them while Sheik dashed up to Zelda and quickly embraced her in a tight hug that Zelda gave back.

Link sat down before them with a sigh. "I don't think I can go back to the castle after this day."

"You have to," Zelda instantly said. Everyone became confused at her words. Link was also shocked and confused after revealing the truth of Serenity's identity.

"What?" Ganondorf blurted out.

"Why?" Dark Link asked.

"Because," Zelda stated, "Serenity created a fake identity because she desperately wanted to be accepted and trusted deeply by the people of Hyrule. She wanted to be so revered by the people that she made them think she is a god. This blindness has caused people to see just the good parts of Serenity.

"I want you to observe Serenity as much as you could, Link," Zelda ordered. "I want to know what she is doing that should ever be suspicious. I think I know why she has kept you under her wing so closely, and why she has been after the Gerudos and Sheikah for so long."

"Why has that damn woman been after us for so long," Nabooru asked curiously. Zelda frowned.

"She wants the Triforce," Zelda simply stated.

* * *

No authors notes, hmm? That's what I heard. In my opinion, I honestly think they will never ever stop people from writing authors notes. I know people never read them... HECK! I don't even read them. I am surprised when people read my authors notes and comment back on them, because although I read lots of fanfiction, I have no attention span for authors notes.

Some authors notes are there to answer reviewers questions, but I think another reason for it is for the authors to ramble alot... just for them to comment on how their story when and their personal opinion on it. Ex. I personally like my story but there are just some parts that are iffy. I lately have been fighting a monstrous battle of 'should I end it here?' and 'or should I keep going?' No matter, I truly think this story is a huge assload of planning and typing till I get carpal tunnel, yet I still ejoy it. Although its just rambling, it helps the authors open up and telling the readers 'GOD I HATE MY DAMN STORY!' or 'I'M IN LOVE WITH MY STORY!' etc.

So... basically, I believe authors notes are there to keep the writers sane. (Or at least I think so, I see some authors notes that are just... freaky...)


	10. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Link laid flat on his stomach on top of his bedchambers. He sunk his nose into the covers and gripped the pillow and pulled it atop his head. These two days were absolutely **unbearable**. Not only because of the shock of everything revealing itself, which was Zelda and Serenity's true identities, but the fact that he now had to live with the thought that Serenity was not to be trusted.

He tried not to think about it. Just to forget that everything that happened but the thought somehow lodged itself permanently in his brain.

His sighed. Serenity loved him. He could tell. He could tell simply by the way she looked at him. Yet he could not act upon this anymore. He couldn't betray her like this.

Link sighed, remembering what Zelda and the Great Deku Tree told him to do. He didn't want to do this to her. She was not a goddess but she was a human being with feelings.

Dark Link silently sat next to him, simply frowning. As Link's shadow he could understand everything Link went through. However, Dark Link had a different reaction to this problem. In fact, he had no problem lying to Serenity like this.

Dark Link finally opened his mouth, reminding Link. "Remember what Serenity's main goal is. She wants the Triforce more than she loves you. She is using you to do so."

Link nodded meekly at Dark Link's words. He knew this, but it helped only slightly.

Link could hear a knock on the door while his shadow instantly disappeared from view. He sighed and said, "Come in."

The door opened slowly as Serenity walked towards him. She sat on his bed next to him just like Dark Link had. She stroked his dirty blonde tuffs of hair and pursed her lips. From Link's distinct observation, Serenity had something important to tell him.

"I friend of mine from a faraway country," she began, her voice was soft and sad. "Told me of a man who wrote amazingly tragic plays. This friend of mine even sent me the script of the play."

Link looked up listening to her words. Serenity fumbled with the silk bed sheets and began to speak once more, explaining more of her story.

"It is called King Richard the Third by William Shakespeare," Serenity stated. "It is a tale of man who used terrible manipulation to become ruler of the faraway land called England. He was an evil man beyond redemption. The writer describes him such as the monsters we see in Hyrule today."

Link nodded. He knew that monsters and humans were different, but some humans could still have the same guiltless glint in their eyes and the same thirst for blood. Link faced these people before, and felt it a shame that a single person could turn into a demon in less than half a lifetime.

"Link," Serenity says, looking as though she was about to cry. "Am I a good queen?"

"Excuse me?" Link said, shocked at her sudden question.

"Am I a good queen?" she repeated. "When I read something like this, it made me doubt if every choice I made was the right one. What if I made the wrong one? What if I had ever failed Hyrule and not even realize it?"

It was time to test Link's skills in lying. He instantly knew he had to hold back everything as he noticed Serenity search in his eyes for the truth. He slowly opened his mouth.

"Serenity," Link said, gently putting his hand on hers. He couldn't help but flinch internally at this, but forced himself to keep his position. "I have never doubted the choices you made. Each one of them has so far benefited to Hyrule and it's people."

Serenity stared into his eyes for a moment before smiling back. "You mean that?"

Link nodded silently with a smile of his own. Hopefully, his lie had convinced her. She seemed to be very happy at this.

"I have noticed that not many have been sympathetic of the poor and homeless," Serenity informed Link. "I have also decided to establish funds for a soup kitchen for these people."

Link raised his eyebrows. "That's wonderful."

Serenity nodded excitedly. "I wanted to see how the progress is going. I was hoping you would accompany me."

"Of course," Link said and offered his arm. Serenity took it graciously with a gleeful smile. She almost looked like a child heading to a candy store.

They walked outside the castle, escorted by two other guards. Serenity made sure she even had her own weapons on her bodice which included a fancy rapier on her waist and a handgun strapped to her right leg hidden underneath her dress.

They walked down the streets as people gasped at the sight of her and bowed respectively. Others cheered her name, in which Serenity gave a smile and a wave.

When they entered the building, it seemed a growing number of people dressed in rags and pale thinned faces were in line eagerly holding up wooden bowls for soup. Serenity looked around, putting on a smile where there was none in the destitute group.

Serenity instantly looked around the room and easily spotted a young girl with blonde hair that slightly touched her shoulders. Dressed in rags, the girl's only clean item was a green hat atop her head, which matched her green eyes.

"Hello there," Serenity said while sitting down next to her. The girl was in shock.

"Lady Serenity," she said, her eyes widened as she realized that she was sitting next to the leader of Hyrule.

"May I ask your name?" Serenity said politely with a smile.

"Mila," she answered. "Mila is my name. May I ask what grace has brought you upon our only doorstep?"

"I've been hoping that this place is satisfactory for all that come here," Serenity stated. "What is your opinion on this soup kitchen?"

Mila was about to answer when Serenity interrupted her. "And please, your criticism will help me, not insult me. I ask that you be nothing but blunt."

Mila nodded. "Milady, this place has saved many lives so far that could've died of starvation. However, the cooks and servers are very happy to serve the people, but they seem to give bigger portions of food to the males. I inquired this and they explained to me that 'men need more food for survival.' However, my sister has been-"

Link was watching the entire place filled with people the entire time. He looked around as through a small clearing stood a man. He had graying hair and dark brown eyes. He wore a simple black coat and pants. Link also noticed that he had no shoes.

However, this man had a bow and quiver strapped to his back. Link was about to open her mouth when he heard a bowl knock to the ground.

"Your Majesty I'm so terribly sorry!" said the young woman in tears. She picked up her bowl, as Serenity stood up disappointed at her stained dress. Link went to get a napkin, but luckily he turned around to see the man release the arrow from his bowl.

Link leaped forward and groaned as the arrow drilled into his left shoulder. He slammed onto the ground as the place went into a state of panic. People rushed out, taking their supplies and confused offspring with them, as the guards swam through the crowd for the attacker.

Link heard a dagger being unsheathed and turned around to see the Mila girl slash at Serenity, cutting open her side. Serenity stumbled backwards as Mila flicked the dagger at her again. This time, she was ready and ducked while pulling out her handgun, aiming straight for the girl. Mila glared at her and went to attack again. Serenity pulled the trigger.

The bullet landed in her right lung. Serenity sighed and lowered the gun as Mila sank to the ground. Link stood up, although in pain, and helped Serenity wrap the bleeding cut in her side. It wasn't too deep, and the dagger magically avoided any organs. The Queen of Hyrule would survive this attempted assassination.

"Link," Serenity sighed again, looking down at the girl with sad eyes. "I didn't want to kill her. Its all my-"

"Don't say that, milady," Link interrupted her. "It was not your fault. These people tried to kill you. It was all self-defense. If it weren't for her death, we would've lost a leader."

Serenity nodded. Her face became emotionless as they weakly walked out of the empty soup kitchen.

The two guards stood, holding the man before him. He struggled furiously under their strong grips and spat at Serenity.

"Who are you?" Serenity said, every bit of warmth gone from her voice, making it icy and cruel. "Why did you try to kill me?"

"You bitch," spat the man. "You tainted my son! It's your fault he is this way!"

Serenity's eyes widened as did Link's. This man was obviously going crazy. Link had thousands of questions rushing through his head. Who was this man's son? What would Serenity have to do with this? And if true, why would Serenity 'taint' this man?

Serenity's eyes suddenly narrowed after she magically understood everything. She raised her handgun and shot him twice in the heart. Link opened his mouth to protest, but closed in respect. He stood still as Serenity walked passed him and followed the two guards, completely and utterly confused. Apparently the guards were just as confused as him, but it seemed like it was not a good time to ask. However, Link regained his posture and walked up to her.

"Lady Serenity," he said graciously. "May I ask what is going on?"

"It's personal," Serenity stated. "This is another person's life we're meddling in. It was a private topic not to be openly spoken."

Link nodded in respect. He was not used to Serenity openly keeping secrets from him, but he guessed that this was probably none of his business. Yet curiosity couldn't help but urged him to prod more. He resisted. Perhaps this was something to report back to Zelda. He noted that as they silently walked back up to the castle.

Everyone's mood in the market had changed from happy and joyous to serious and quiet. Link guessed that they heard of the attempted assassination of Lady Serenity. Everyone stood there, worry on his or her face as Serenity leaded the way up to the castle.

* * *

Darkness ensued throughout the room. White candles glowed faintly in the dark circular room. The room looked as religious as a prayer room, yet as haunting as a tomb. 

Footsteps blocked out the silence as a torch lit up the room, making it look very small, since everything with the exception of the candles were covered in black. There stood Serenity covered in a black cloak, looking emotionless as her blue eyes became glassy.

She quietly took the torch and carefully lighted the candles, that circled around the room. When she was finished, she put out the torch and making the room very dim.

She stood in the middle of the room and sat down in the darkness of the floor. She closed her eyes and controlled her breath. Her shoulders relaxed as she sat in the middle of the room and began to meditate. She let go of the thoughts of the deaths today and waited patiently.

Footsteps entered the room once more as Serenity opened her eyes and glared straight at the staircase as the figure appeared. She stood up and glared at the man before her.

There stood Anton, looking thoroughly tired and angry.

"Why did you set up a meeting here at this damned time," he snapped. That was his usual mode, disregarding all forms of discipline and respect to his leaders. No matter, Serenity kept her usual glowing eyes staring straight at him.

"I killed your father today," she stated, pacing across the room as Anton stood there and grumbled.

"I hate that man," he growled. "Who found out?"

"Two senseless guards," Serenity stated. Anton sighed, relieved.

"And Link," she added.

Anton looked up at her angrily giving her a 'don't do that!' look. Serenity simply grinned a sharp smile.

"He doesn't trust me anymore," she said. "I could see it in his eyes, as he tried to feed me some bullshit about not doubting my choices. He is a terrible liar compared to those I have seen before."

"He has strong connections with you," Anton explained. "That's what gave you the upper hand."

Serenity softened at that. She held in her breath. "It didn't. It's too hard. This is rushing too fast and I am almost thankful for it."

Anton sighed. "How do we convince him that you're intentions are good?"

"We don't," Serenity said. "The reason I called you right now is because I want you to follow Link this time. I want you to report everything you discover back to me so we can follow up on what he has planned."

Anton set his sharp brown eyes on the ground. "Understood milady."

Serenity nodded. "I sense that Link has something big hidden somewhere. Make sure you are not seen and do not fail. It may cost us what we plan to get."

"Or," Anton stated with a grin on his face. "We might get exactly what we're looking for."

* * *

I've used many names from Windwaker... Its really weird. Mila is the rich girl who was kidnapped by the bird (and then a poor girl after that). Zunari (who was mentioned in the beginning) is the guy who sold the sail to Link, and Anton is that guy who is always seen walking around Windfall.

I don't like the last part of the chapter. It reveals way to much in my point of view. After all, the genre includes mystery... However I felt this scene necessary for the next part.

This story is almost 3/4's finished... probably... I really would like to finish this by Halloween, much like I finished 'Maybe It's Meant To Be' by Valentine's Day. That was a very strange coincidence on my part.


	11. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Zelda closed her eyes in thought.

"You're saying someone's father came up to Serenity and accused her of tainting his son?"

Link nodded. Zelda when deep in thought, as did everyone else. Nabooru pursed her lips.

"Perhaps she killed or tortured someone?"

Link began to ponder that thought. "It's possible."

"But then the conversation would be different, wouldn't it?" Ganondorf began. "He said that Serenity 'tainted' his son, meaning she corrupted him."

"Rape?" Sheik suggested, almost jokingly. Link gave him a horrified look.

"Serenity isn't that evil," he stated confidently.

"But I'm sure she'll do anything she can to get what she wants," Dark Link popped out and argued with his lighter side.

Zelda began to pace. "If the man said Serenity 'corrupted' him. Perhaps he was against Serenity's state of ruling. Perhaps Serenity took the rebellious father's child in."

"Would that be enough support for a man to assassinate her?" Malon pointed out.

Zelda shook her head. Ganondorf frowned.

"Perhaps she let this man in on her deepest darkest secrets."

"Ganondorf, Link's father died a long time ago," Dark Link said sarcastically.

"Well, apparently Serenity doesn't let Link in on her secret of taking the Triforce," Ganondorf snapped back. "I never said it was Link's father."

"Could you please stop talking like I'm not here," Link said angrily.

"Sorry," both Ganondorf and shadow apologized.

"Ganondorf is right though," Zelda stated. "By 'tainting' she probably pulled this man in to help her get the Triforce. His father discovered their plans but couldn't convince the man what exactly is the right thing to do. From my guess, its probably a soldier or a maid."

"The maids are useless to Serenity," Link stated. "And all the guards would choose an order from me over and order from their own queen. That's why… Oh my goddesses…"

"What is it?" the group asked curiously. Dark Link made a grumble, knowing what Link was thinking.

"Anton," Link stated.

"Who?" Malon asked.

"Anton," Dark Link explained. "Anton hates Link. He is absolutely jealous that Link is general and gets to be fuck-buddies with Serenity." Link glared at Dark Link, before speaking. "Anton is the one who is working for Serenity's plan."

"Yes," Zelda said. "But remember that it could be another soldier simply putting up a good acting job. I'd let you know to keep your eyes open for anyone else who might be 'tainted' by Serenity."

Link and Dark Link nodded. Link stepped back into the forest and began to walk out, suddenly noticing holes in the ground.

Dark Link gave his lighter counterpart a warning look as Link looked down at the ground.

Simply a thick twig made the hole. He followed the trail of these that led out to the-

Link sucked in a breath through his teeth. Someone followed him by putting sticks into the ground and taking them out so he would have a trail to leave.

"Dammit!" he shouted along with another string of curses. He turned to Dark Link.

"Someone found out the hiding place," Link told his darker side. "Tell them immediately."

"What're we supposed to do then?" Dark Link gritted his teeth.

"I don't know," Link said with a sigh. "I don't know where else to hide everyone without thousands of guards roaming the place. There's no time though. Just get them out of there."

Dark Link nodded as both light and dark dashed through the forest. Dark heading towards the hideout, and Link speeding for Epona.

Link didn't know what he would do. If Serenity got word of something this important, she would go along with the guards and see to Ganondorf's capture and Sheik and Nabooru's death

Link didn't even bother to greet the soldiers as he kept urging Epona faster and faster towards the gate. He literally jumped off Epona when he got there and raced through the crowd in the market. He couldn't count how many people he bumped into or that yelled at him to "watch where you're going!" This was said many with an angry look and an exasperated sigh.

As he dashed through the halls of the castle, he stopped abruptly by a maid and asking where Serenity was, to be informed that she was in her room.

Link darted to her room and calmed his breath as he gently knocked on the door.

"Come in," she said calmly. Serenity was sitting there, pulling on some white leather gloves. Link smiled and walked behind her and began to rub her shoulders intimately.

"Going out?" Link asked. Serenity nodded.

"I got some very important information of Mandrag Ganon," she stated. "I told the guards I would follow them."

Link rubbed her arm and breathed in the peach scent of her hair. "I wish you wouldn't. You're risking your life when you follow them."

"This is something important," Serenity began. "I don't want to miss it, and to fail would be terrible. I should also let you know that I can take care of myself."

"I know," Link whispered in her ear. "But I need you right now."

He couldn't believe what he was saying. Inside his mind he was completely disgusted. He didn't want to do this, but he couldn't help but try and buy time for every single one of his friends.

Serenity smiled. "Perhaps," she gave in almost to easily to Link's surprise. She turned around and kissed him forcefully on the lips. She caressed his face, forcing him to close his eyes.

Yet he knew that was a mistake. It was an instant mistake because the next thing her knew, something hard hit him on his head and he couldn't open his eyes to find out.

* * *

This was bad. This was very bad. The entire group couldn't help but think so.

"We're trapped," Zelda stated, after listening to Dark Link's words.

"What do we do now?" Nabooru asked, frustration in her voice. Zelda turned to Ganondorf.

"We have to get to Hyrule Field," Zelda began. "That's the main goal for now. I don't know exactly where we will hide."

"What are the places that are guarded?" Sheik asked Dark Link.

"Lake Hylia, Zora's River, Gerudo Fortress," he began to name them.

"What about the ranch?" Malon asked. Dark Link shook his head.

"They will definitely have that guarded after what happened there," Dark Link replied. "There doesn't seem to be another place in Hy-"

He stopped suddenly. Everyone looked at him curiously.

"Dark what is it?" Sheik asked. And that was when Dark collapsed. Everyone instantly went to his aid. He opened his eyes and mouth with all his might.

"Link was attacked," he barely whispered. "You have to leave now."

And that's when Dark disappeared into darkness. Each gasped as they disappeared. Everyone stood there in silence until Ganondorf began to speak.

"Link told us of an escape route a long time ago. It's hard to remember what he said," Ganondorf said, straining his mind. Sheik's eyes lit up.

"There's a tiny yet deep pool of water not to far from here," he said. "There's a tunnel deep at the bottom. It leads to Zora's River. We can escape by using the creek that leads out of the place."

Zelda smiled in relief. "It leads to Kakariko village. We can hide through the crowds of people and meet in the graveyard."

Before all could either agree or protest, the three boulders that protected them from being seen had smashed into bits. That was more than enough to get Zelda, Ganondorf and Malon to take off into the woods. However, Sheik and Nabooru, drew out their weapons, ready to fight.

There was Serenity at the front of exactly twenty guards standing before them with a confident look on her face. Anton stood at her side, grinning and excited at this turn of events. She looked at the two.

"Kill the Gerudo, but let me handle the Sheikah," she ordered. "If you find the Gerudo King, keep him alive and bring him to me."

Before the guards could react, Nabooru took a large leap and landed with a drop kick to one of the guard's head, landing nimbly behind them. Her sword ready, she stabbed the guard behind his open back, instantly killing him.

She looked at the odds. One down nineteen more to go.

Sheik readied himself for the battle. Serenity was clad in tight fighting pants and a long rapier at her side. Sheik could spot the handgun strapped to her leg; ready to use at all times. He had no doubt that he would die in this battle with his only weapon being a katana.

Serenity made a downward slash that Sheik turned away from, instantly going for a strike that Serenity gracefully dodged, but cut off a fleck of her wild hair. The quick Sheikah went in for a feint attack to the right and swiftly changed the direction of the sword to the left, all which Serenity managed to parry.

Serenity went in for the kill now as she twirled her sword, causing Sheik to back out into the forest. Serenity calmly followed him, making sure not to blindly go for an attack and leave herself open.

Sheik stopped the spinning of her blade by blocking with his own weapon. They're swords were locked, until the Sheikah kicked Serenity in the stomach, leaving her winded, and followed by slashing at the strap that held her gun. The gun fell to the ground as Serenity's leg began to bleed from the cut. She paid no mind to it however, kicking her weapon out of the way.

However, Anton appeared in the forest and picked up the gun, pointing it to the Sheikah.

"Don't move or I will shoot," he stated. Sheik stared at his eyes and understood that he would do so. Sheik could tell that this man was as evil as it gets. "Drop your weapon." Sheik sighed and obeyed, dropping his katana at his feet.

Sheik looked at Serenity. "I know your plans. I won't tell you anything."

"Then we'll kill you," Anton said angrily, his finger so close to pulling the trigger. Sheik responded by a glare.

"Then do it," Sheik said, nothing but calmness in his voice. "I am not afraid to die."

Serenity took one good look at him before frowning. "He's telling the truth. This man is useless to us."

"Lady Serenity," called a soldier, in the clearing. "We got him!" This was followed by the many grunts of other soldiers, and an angry roar. "We've got the Gerudo King!"

Serenity responded and turned away, but Anton still had his gun and both eyes pointed at Sheik. This frustrated the Sheikah. Perhaps the guard had become distracted, and Sheik would've killed Serenity, avoided the bullets, and possibly even release Ganondorf from his captors, but it was no use. Sheik was trapped along with Ganondorf, who struggled to break the dozen guards' hold around him.

"We managed to find him escaping in a tunnel in a water hole," announced the guard. "There were two girls with him, but they escaped."

Sheik held partial relief that Zelda at least was safe. No one had known who the holder of the Triforce of Wisdom was yet; thus his duty in life had not failed.

"What of the Gerudo woman?" Serenity asked. Anton smirked an answered, still holding the gun perfectly still at the Sheikah.

"I killed her," Anton admitted proudly. That angered Ganondorf even more, and almost half the guards were lifted off their feet in Ganon's rage.

"You mother-fucking bastard," Ganondorf growled in anger. "I will kill you," he threatened, as the guards struggled with all their might to hold the raging Gerudo King back.

"Send him to Hyrule," Serenity stated. "I will speak to him later. As for the Sheikah," she smirked at Sheik and then turned to Anton. "Kill him," she ordered.

The gunshot resonated through the forest, as Sheik slumped to the ground, and knew nothing more.

* * *

Grr… This took me forever just to edit this. Damn you slow computers! Damn you all to hell!

Noooo! I killed off Nabby AND Sheiky! This is terrible! I am truly evil!

I said that as well in 'Love Songs and Fairy Tales'. That's the start of another novel, I can feel it. But not now, not when I have this going.

By the way, read Love Songs and Fairy Tales, its something that I could help but fall in love with. Give me your review for that please! I beg of you!

I also have posted back my one-shot Zelink fics. Their old now, and I only sent them back for all you ZeLink lovers out there. I was going to post them after this fic was finished, but when your going through a small writers block and took a sick day from school, you tend to get immensely bored. Lucky for you, I was sick and having a tiny writer's block, so I posted it up with all my free time. After all, coughing and drinking numerous amounts of tea all day doesn't seem to be my kind of sick day without spending nurmerous amounts of hours on fanfic.


	12. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The water chilled Zelda and Malon to the bone. The strong current pulled them under the water every so often; it seemed more of a good thing since the guards noticed nothing under the river.

It was extremely hard to fight the water and bring Malon's head up over the water, since she didn't have a lot of expertise on swimming. However each of them managed to make it past the many guards that patrolled the area, almost bored at the fact that nothing had happened ever since they were posted there.

However, the girls found it easier when the last small waterfall came, easing the current, and Malon began to realize she was outside Zora's River and back into Hyrule Field. She looked in front of her to see that Zelda was alive and well, although coughing a bit of water, just like Malon had. The two girls out of the entire group had managed to escape.

Malon became horrified, remembering how Ganondorf hurried as fast as he could to take all of his armor off and dive into the water. She knew because she and Zelda helped him with it. However, Malon could only do so much, not knowing the articulate ways of Gerudo armor. However, strangely enough, Zelda seemed quite knowledgeable and quick thinking in such a state of affairs.

Now that she thought about it. Zelda seemed to know a lot about different things such as taking off armor to easily swimming through the strong current. She knew how to sword fight, though not as good as Sheik or Link-

Malon frowned once more and checked behind her for any other survivors. They were the only two that had escaped Serenity's clutches. By now, Malon wondered if Sheik and the two Gerudos that she happily called her good friends had survived. Perhaps they escaped another way? Maybe they were good enough sword fighters to kill off the guards. She only saw two that had managed to nab Ganondorf from their grasp.

They had passed a small cave, and Malon realized they were nearing Kakariko Village. She saw Zelda stop and cling onto the bridge that connected the dirt path from Hyrule Castle to Kakariko Village. Malon caught up to her and did the same as they awkwardly climbed onto dry ground.

The two girls wheezed for fresh air and shivered through their soaking wet clothes. Zelda looked over to Malon.

"Come on," Zelda said, weakly standing up and holding out her hand for the farm girl. "We have to move or else we'll get caught."

"How would we get caught now?" Malon asked. "All the guards know is that we're two Hylians who accidentally tripped and fell into the moat."

"They also know," Zelda stated as she fixed her collar, covering up the band around her neck that revealed the Triforce of Wisdom. "That you have helped a dozen Gerudos and was caught with the Gerudo King. Many of the guards won't recognize you, but we have to watch out for the ones that do."

Malon nodded. Zelda made a very good point. She smiled internally. After all that Zelda had done, it was quite obvious that she was apart of the Royal Family.

They both tiredly made their way up to the stairs that led to Kakariko Village. Malon was about to reach for the stairs when she felt a figure come up behind her. She went to whip around for a back fist, but the attack was swiftly blocked.

"Malon, you're definitely much stronger than I had perceived," Link complimented with a smile. She widened her eyes and hugged him instantly.

"Don't scare me like that!" she said, stifling the tears that threatened to pour out. "Dark Link said that you were attacked. We almost thought you had died!"

Link sighed and looked at the very relieved Zelda. "No, Serenity knocked me out. I tried to delay her but she caught word of my plans. She knows that I'm a traitor."

Zelda nodded. "We tried to escape. They got here too fast. Sheik and Nabooru were left behind to try and block the guards. Most likely they're dead now," she winced as she said that, her voice cracking at those words. Link stiffened as Malon began to silently cry.

"They've got Ganondorf," Malon sobbed. "I tried to get him, but they grabbed him in the water. I didn't have enough air. I-"

"It's okay Malon," Link said soothingly. Zelda grinded her teeth.

"Serenity will keep Ganondorf alive, but she doesn't have the power to take the Triforce from him," Zelda explained. "No doubt, she'll try and torture it out of him."

Dark Link popped out of the shadows, cursing Serenity to no end.

"We have to stop her," Link's shadow said. "We can't let her break the man and end up giving her what she wants."

"Ganondorf is very strong," Zelda said. "But Dark is right. We should do this as soon as possible."

They all agreed and set off for the castle through the moat once more, to both Zelda and Malon's dismay. However Link pointed out that they should also scale the walls in case the guards catch them. Zelda snappishly pointed out that he had no idea how **cold** the water was. Link responded with rolling his eyes.

"Fine, get caught by the guards, get sent back in jail again, and foil all our plans," Link said angrily. He was angry. He was rather ticked after Serenity had swung him over the top of the head with a candlestick and then went off and killed and captured his best friends.

"Children!" Malon instantly said separating the fuming two. "This is not the time to argue!"

Zelda silently agreed and kept her mouth shut, but shot daggers at Link, who only sent them towards her. All Link's duty of protection was wiped clean from his mind. However, a little argument didn't count as breaking the promise of guardianship.

The hookshot was strong enough to carry Link and the two light weighted girls. When they got to the other side, the Hylians dashed through the empty streets, and thankfully, it had turned to night again.

Instead of taking the stealthy way in, like Zelda suggested, Link waved it off and knocked the first guard out, and taking the master keys with him. He then turned to his shadow.

"You're going to go with Malon and distract the guards," Link explained. "Zelda and I will get Ganondorf out of prison."

"What if Serenity is there," Dark Link asked.

Link's eyes flashed. "That's why I'm going." Dark understood completely, as did the two girls.

They split off, as Malon and Dark headed for the sound of voices echoing faintly through the halls, while Link and Zelda scoured through the cells as people begged for mercy to be set free from their ghastly prison.

Zelda's eyes raised in shock as she saw a mere child of twelve sitting in a cell for fully-grown men. Her anger instantly rose for Serenity.

"Why is a child sitting in a cell for murderers?" Zelda whispered to Link. He turned over to the boy. The small dark hared child looked up with red eyes. Link frowned.

"He's a Sheikah," Link explained. "Serenity wanted all the Sheikah captured or killed."

Zelda pulled the keys from Link's grasp and instantly opened the cell. Link's eyes widened.

"What are you doing!" Link whispered angrily back. He was about to take the keys back when the woman opened the cell for the child. The boy's blood red eyes lit with joy as he slowly walked up to Zelda.

"Thank you," he said. Zelda made a nod back.

"What's your name?" she asked calmly and quietly, as if she was having a normal conversation with the boy.

"Regen," he said simply. "I know who you are, Princess of the Royal Family. I thank you greatly for removing me from this prison."

"You said that already," Zelda said with a smile. Regen rubbed his back hair embarrassingly.

"Interesting," Zelda began. "You must be of the Sheikah. Regen means rain, if I'm correct," the boy nodded in agreement.

"Don't get caught now okay?" she finished. The boy nodded and leapt out the window gracefully into the night.

Link glared at her. "We can't afford time just because you pity some of the people. The more time we waste, the less time we have to free Ganondorf."

Zelda nodded. "I know, but Serenity captured the Sheikah to get to me. I can't help but feel that their death and imprisoning is my fault."

Link's eyes softened at that. He knew she wasn't doing it to waste time, but he couldn't help but feel for Zelda. He couldn't tell her that she was completely wrong.

"It is Serenity who captured them. It is Serenity who killed them, do not blame yourself for something someone else had done," he stated. Zelda didn't respond to that, but it sounded like she took the words to heart.

And soon after that, with a mental cry of joy, the two blonde Hylians found the large Gerudo. He was alone. There was no Serenity there. However, it looked as if she had already gotten to him.

His entire set of armor was removed, leaving him in his thin brown clothes, which were torn open from various cuts, bruises and welts. Link widened his eyes.

"Ganondorf," Link said in shock. "What did they-"

He stopped, already knowing that Serenity had him threatened, beaten and whipped. However, when Ganondorf looked up to meet their eyes, his eye patch still on his head, he grinned his usual grin.

"All right," Ganondorf smirked. "The food was good. I hadn't had salted meat in a long time."

If Link weren't under serious circumstances such as this, he would've laughed. Instead, he and Zelda rushed forward to open the door and release the cheerful man. Serenity hadn't broken the tough Gerudo just yet.

It appeared that nothing was broken when the Gerudo walked out of the jail cell. The only wince he got came from the bleeding welt on his side.

"Are you all right," Zelda said, concern in her voice. "They really hurt you."

Ganondorf smirked. "What do you expect? It's Serenity. She's not going to give me flowers."

No one made a comment about that. "I've dealt with worse," Ganondorf finished, waving off his injuries. And by doing so, when he was released from his prison, he gave a very goron-like bone-crushing hug to Link. It nearly knocked out all the air in him.

And then, before they could smile and cheer any longer, they all heard the click of the gun as Serenity appeared with a smirk on her face. The gun she held was pointed directly at Zelda, making both Link and Ganondorf frown and glare at the woman.

Serenity smirked. "Don't celebrate just yet."

Link looked from Serenity and back to Zelda, who held her ground when facing the barrel of the gun.

"You're not going to kill her," Link stated. "If you do, you lose the Triforce."

"On the contrary," Serenity spat an evil grin on her face and murderous intent in her flashing blue eyes. "If I kill this offspring of the damned Royal Family. There will be no 'destined' leader of Hyrule. You know that Link. You know that your entire plan fails if this girl is dead."

She kept the gun to Zelda's head. "I don't want that Triforce. An-" she thought for a moment for the best word. "An acquaintance wants it. My part of the deal is to rule Hyrule forever."

She looked over at Link, as her evil grin disappeared with a more serious one. "Don't you understand? My dream is and always was to become Queen."

She shot a deadly glare at Zelda with bared teeth. "I could never do that because this little common girl is the damned 'chosen one'!"

Zelda stayed calm and serious throughout her whole explanation. "All you want is the power to control everything. You've been doing so by using nothing but lies and images. You're not leader of the people of Hyrule. The people of Hyrule are controlling you. They need a strong and truthful leader. Not one who has to convince their people that they are the epitome of a goddess."

"And you're saying that you can do all that **little miss perfect**," Serenity mocked her in a high-pitched voice. Zelda didn't sink to her level though.

"I don't know. But I know you're not fit for the job," Zelda finished bluntly and cruelly. That seemed to hurt Serenity more than Serenity's mocking words hurt her.

Serenity ignored her instead and walked up, the barrel touched Zelda's head, as Link growled at the woman's threat.

"I am going to pull this trigger," she said sadistically, her evil smirk returning to her face. "And I'm going to Watch. You. Die."

They were strong and evil words, but Zelda still kept strong, a simple look on her face as if she pitied the evil and insane woman pointing the gun at her forehead.

Suddenly, they began to hear footsteps, and Link almost laughed at the stupid thing that Serenity had done at that moment.

It was a moment that Malon had arrived. She held a guard's sword in her hand, and was ready to attack Serenity at that moment. However, stealth was not her greatest talent as Serenity swung her gun over and went to pull the trigger.

"No!" Link shouted and out of instincts, ran forward and body slammed into Serenity. Her hand went upwards as she pulled the trigger and managed to hit Malon straight in the heart.

"Malon!" Zelda cried and rushed to her fallen body.

Link, in a rage, removed the gun from Serenity's disposal and grabbed her shoulders in anger and shock.

"You stupid bitch!" he roared in anger, slamming her against the floor. "Why the fuck did you have to shoot-"

Link caught himself before he could do something drastic to the smirking woman, who was satisfied by the raging Hylian's reaction. He looked up to see Zelda beside Malon, who appeared completely dead.

Ganondorf was also at her side, patting Zelda and looking over to Link. He shook his head with a frown.

"She didn't make it," he managed to say in a cracked voice, as Zelda mourned for her friend. Link's throat tightened and shock overtook him. He could barely breathe by the fact that his very first friend outside of the forest was gone and dead by the woman he had fallen in love with and had betrayed him.

* * *

So I killed half the characters in this fic... So what? A little character death suddenly so bad?

Perhaps, but that's your opinion. Feel free to give it to me anyway... I like reviews... I don't get many but I appreciate the ones that I do get.

Like **Anacalyptic. **I totally agree with you. I fell in love with Sheik, and excluding Link, he's my super favorite character. I was so sad to have him die, seeing as his personality is based on a very good friend of mine.

Anyway, that's my chapter. Review if you like it, and review if you think this story is as crappy and unoriginal as a Zelink romance... joking, joking. I'm kidding I swear. Don't flame me because I made that comment, or else I will bash your head into my slow computer for being so overly offended by something so silly.


	13. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

_Link, clad in traditional armor, stood atop the many balconies of Hyrule castle mesmerized by the view of the midnight sky. He stood there silently while in the background people dressed in their finest chatted idly. He turned around only when he heard footsteps coming towards him._

_Link gulped when the new Queen of Hyrule stepped up beside the nervous man. Lady Serenity was a wild beauty, and Link was one of the many who felt so attracted to the woman. _

_Serenity seemed to ignore this fact. _

"_Beautiful night," she commented._

_Link smiled sheepishly back, amazed that the woman even talked to him when she had so many men at her feet. _

_"Yeah," Link simply replied, cursing himself for his inability to utter anything intelligent in front of her. "It really is." He tried and failed._

_"Why-" he began but Serenity instantly interrupted him._

_"Perhaps the best remedy to uptight advisors is fresh air and some relaxed company," she answered his question instantly. "I hope you can fit that part."_

_Link didn't know how to respond to that. His mind had shut down the moment Serenity entered the room. He could only curse his hormones and little crush on the Queen of Hyrule._

_Serenity gave him one good look before smirking. "Perhaps I should help you play that part."_

_And then next was the sudden chills up his spine as Serenity walked up behind him and began to massage his shoulders. He tensed up. He was never used to someone touching him unless it was with a blade. _

_"You seem stressed," she said. "You shouldn't carry so much on your shoulders."_

_It was then that Link found his voice. "For someone such as I, perhaps that is best for everyone else. To not agree with me would to be a hypocrite, isn't that right Your Majesty."_

_The words spilled right out of him without thinking. He was about to mentally kick himself in the head when Serenity laughed. It was light and happy. _

_"You're a smart one, General," Serenity commented. "But I may ask you that when we're not in public that you call me by my name, Serenity."_

_"I will," Link replied. "If you call me by my name Link."_

_Serenity gave a bright smile and then leaned on his shoulders. "All right Link," she turned to the window and then back to the General. _

_"Say, I'm in the mood for dancing," she began. "What say you?"_

_Link looked over at the window as well as couples began to dance inside. He smiled and held out his hand. "Of course… Serenity," he added._

_And the General and Queen of Hyrule danced the night away._

* * *

Link pulled Serenity roughly to her feet. He then grabbed her blue hair and yanked at it as woman bared her teeth from the pain.

"Why did you kill her!" he growled. Serenity smirked.

"I know that even if I kill Zelda," she explained. "I will lose the throne forever. I have a chance if she's still alive. He will come for the Triforce."

"Who?" Link growled. Serenity smirked. Link yanked at her hair again.

"Tell me!" he shouted. "Tell me right now dammit!"

Serenity laughed. She laughed and laughed despite Link's anger of the dead form of his friend.

She then calmed down and spat, "Never shall the man's name enter my lips."

Link growled and raised his sword and cut off her gorgeous blue hair. He then slashed apart the fake collar of the Triforce of Wisdom and then kicked her to the ground.

He raised his sword ready for the kill when Zelda stepped forward and grabbed the handle, stopping the threat.

"Link," Zelda began. "We should try and get it out of her. She's our only information to this man who seems to be a threat. I don't want her killed."

Link never looked at her but listened to her words and lowered his sword. He was angry. He was very angry. Three of his friends died today because of her.

Then a few of the guards ran into the hallway where they stood shocked by the scene but looked up at Link, expecting an order. The General turned to Zelda.

"What shall we do?" Link asked her. "Announce that Serenity has been overthrown?"

"That's the last thing we should do," Ganondorf commented. "Hyrule would end up in a state of panic."

Zelda nodded and agreed. She turned to the guards. "Send everyone a message. Tell them that Lady Serenity has peacefully given up the throne to Queen Zelda, daughter of Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule."

The guards looked at Link, who nodded for their order. They saluted them and ran off.

Zelda then turned to Ganondorf and Link. "Ganondorf, you may leave whenever you wish to knowing that your people are safe from harm." Ganondorf smiled and nodded before bowing and leaving.

"Thank you," Ganondorf smirked. "Your Majesty," he added. Zelda returned her own smile before spotting another group of guards.

"You there! I want you to release every single Gerudo and Sheikah in this prison, okay?"

They gave a look to Link and then nodded and began to run off throughout the building. Zelda turned to Link and smiled.

"You have quite a grip on these people," Zelda smirked. "I can understand why Serenity wanted you wrapped around her finger."

Suddenly, Link's shadow popped out from the floor.

"Why is it that I hear that Serenity has given up the throne to-" Dark Link quipped. "Queen Zelda of Hyrule? Last link of the Royal Family?"

Zelda grinned. "Dark Link, good," she said. "It's nice of you to accompany us at last."

"The pleasure is all mine Milady," he said almost mockingly with a bow. "What may I be of assistance."

Zelda turned to Serenity. "This woman here," she gestured to Serenity, who seemed a mess on the floor. "Has some very important information on a man who seeks the Triforce. I want that information, by any means possible."

Dark Link grinned and rubbed his hands, before pulling the woman roughly to her feet again. Serenity was a mess. Her blue hair hardly touched her shoulders after Link's doing, and blood slowly trickled down her throat after Link's blade cutting away both the choker band and the flesh of her neck.

Zelda then turned to Link. "I am going to announce a speech to the people of Hyrule. I want you to accompany me so the people and guards will be at ease knowing that the General of Hyrule approves of this."

Link nodded. "I understand, Your Majesty."

Zelda smiled and walked off followed by the General as they exited the building and headed towards the castle.

In the meantime, Dark Link shoved Serenity into one of the cells. She looked up at him.

"You're not Link," she stated. "Why the fuck does he have an impostor running around?"

Dark Link grinned. "Why Serenity! Of course it's me! Can't you tell?"

He bent to her level. "I'm the part of Link that you fear most," he said with a smirk.

And with that, he slapped her with the back of his hand, knocking her to the floor. A large red handprint appeared on her cheek.

"Now," Dark Link said. "I'm not going to kill you. I will make you suffer the most pain you will ever feel in your little sheltered life. I will end that pain as soon as you tell me the information that Zelda wants."

"I guess we'll be here forever then, right?" Serenity shot back. Dark Link grinned and kicked her hard in the stomach.

"Exactly," he simply replied.

* * *

**Under my thumb  
The girl who once had me down  
Under my thumb  
The girl who once pushed me around **

Its down to me  
The difference in the clothes she wears  
Down to me, the change has come,  
She's under my thumb

Aint it the truth babe?

Under my thumb  
The squirmin dog who's just had her day  
Under my thumb  
A girl who has just changed her ways

Its down to me, yes it is  
The way she does just what she's told  
Down to me, the change has come  
She's under my thumb  
Ah, ah, say its all right

Under my thumb  
A Siamese cat of a girl  
Under my thumb  
She's the sweetest, hmmm, pet in the world

Its down to me  
The way she talks when she's spoken to  
Down to me, the change has come,  
She's under my thumb  
Ah, take it easy babe  
Yeah

Its down to me, oh yeah  
The way she talks when she's spoken to  
Down to me, the change has come,  
She's under my thumb  
Yeah, it feels all right

Under my thumb  
Her eyes are just kept to herself  
Under my thumb, well I  
I can still look at someone else

Its down to me, oh that's what I said  
The way she talks when she's spoken to  
Down to me, the change has come,  
She's under my thumb  
Say, its all right.

Say it's all...  
Say it's all...

Take it easy babe  
Take it easy babe  
Feels all right  
Take it, take it easy babe

– _"Under My Thumb" By The Rolling Stones_

* * *

It was a while before Link finally entered the cell where Dark Link and the very beaten Serenity's location. The shadow had shown the former queen no mercy. She had appeared flogged, beaten, and cut in several places, along with tearing of her dress. There were no signs of rape however, and none of the injuries proved fatal, just like the Shadow had promised.

"Did you get anything?" Link asked. He was quite restless, after a long speech that Zelda carried out. It was a memorable one, but Link found it hard to stand in one place for so very long. He was not used to it like the normal guards were anymore.

The shadow shook his head. Serenity looked up weakly at them. She had been crying from the pain, but she still held strong against the man who had beaten her to a bloody pulp.

Link responded back by sending her a glare. She lowered her eyes. She still loved him. He could sense it even though he didn't want it to be true.

He came up with an idea, but it would be a brash one. He pulled out his sword. Serenity laughed.

"Your shadow has been doing this for an hour now and I never ever thought of giving the information to you," she laughed weakly and smirked.

"Is this all you can do?" she taunted "Mutilate my body till I blurt out the information out of the boredom of it all?"

"No," Link said simply. "You are going to give me the information right now."

He said it strongly; knowing his plan would work. Serenity had a sense that it would too, somehow. She didn't know what to expect now.

With that, Link swiftly moved his sword in a motion to take off her head.

…

But instead he cut deep into his own upper arm.

Blood began to seep out, drenching his arm like a waterfall. Link strained to hold back a grunt of pain.

"You have less than three minutes to tell me who you're working for or I will bleed to death, and all your attempts will be ruined."

Serenity widened her eyes, along with Dark Link, who didn't respond but faded out, sensing the close death of his lighter counterpart.

"You're bluffing!" she shrieked, every inch of her voice was panicked and scared for her former lover's life. Link smiled.

"I have no potion of fairy in my disposal. The next time the guards check in, I will already be dead."

Link's voice began to weaken dramatically. He began to feel drained as his life force spilled at his feet. His plan was working. He could see Serenity now fighting an internal battle with herself.

"And just think, everything will fail because of you," he threw in her face. "Your little friend's plans will be ruined because of you. I will die. Because. Of. You."

He fell to the floor with a gasp as his sight began to blur. He could the edges of his eyelids try and force themselves to close. He was about to die and he knew it.

Suddenly through the haze, He could hear Serenity screaming at the top of her lungs. **"Anton! Anton is the one responsible!"**

With all that was left of Link's strength, he pulled out a handkerchief and tied it right above his arm as tightly as he could. I was good enough to cut off the circulation of the blood as Link crawled to the cell and slammed his sword against the poles of the jail cell.

With that signal, a guard rushed in, only to turn around and shout "Get a medic! The General is mortally injured!"

Link lay down on his unwounded side and tightened the cloth to ensure his survival. He could vaguely see Serenity sobbing uncontrollably through the haze before everything went black.

* * *

This has to be my _favorite_ chapter and my _least favorite_ chapter all in one.

I was about to end this on the Rolling Stone's song, but then I realized that I absolutely despised the entire chapter so I tried to balance it out with the last part that I really enjoyed.

Ah... so much for finishing this by Halloween. I must say, taking off three sick days of school and then coming next week with a Halloween party planned and a horse show gives absolutely no time to yourself.

Yep... I went to a horse show... And I'm from Pennsylvania... How ironic is that? That's got to be the biggest oxymoron ever...

Haha... Ana... Thanks for giving me your input again. It's really appreciated I **was** actually thinking of Sheik magically returning alive in the end to get revenge on Serenity. However, I want reality to strike cold on the situation and Sheik will stay dead, much to many's disappointment.

The next chapter might be the end... I am 90 sure that this will be the last chapter. After all, Link found the true culprit in all of this. Zelda has secretly overthrown Serenity, and the Sheikah and Gerudo are free to go.

That won't mean that the last chapter won't be as interesting! I must warn you! My Hamlet style writing will strike again! Mwahahaha!


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue

Link opened his eyes to find himself looking up from a healer's cot. What he was looking at were the faces of Ganondorf and Zelda. Both of them looked extremely worried. Zelda was the first to speak.

"That was the most unintelligent thing you have ever done," she snapped harshly. Link weakly grinned, feeling the shooting pain in his right arm even after it healed.

"It worked didn't it?" Link said. "Where's Anton?"

Zelda frowned. "I was informed that he left as soon as Serenity gave up her throne."

Ganondorf chuckled. "He's not stupid that's for sure."

Link began to rise from the cot, much to the two other's dismay and stated "I have to leave or Anton is beyond anyone's reach."

Zelda pushed him back down. "You're in no state to face that man with an injured arm. You are going to stay here and that is an order," she said strictly with a glare shot at Link.

The scolded Hylian sank underneath Zelda's suspicious glare. However, Zelda left, knowing she had a lot of changes to make as Hyrule's new queen.

Link looked over at Ganondorf with a very bored look.

"She's right, you know," the wary Gerudo said. Link didn't respond. After a moment of silence Ganondorf spoke again.

"You're going to go anyway aren't you?" he said with a sigh. Link nodded with a weak grin.

"You wouldn't stop me if you tried," Link stated while getting off the cot. Ganondorf chuckled.

"Come on," he said with a smirk. "I'm not going to miss out on all the fun!"

* * *

Link could easily guess that Anton didn't go too far since none of the horses were taken. The only other transportation never left the city and they would have gotten word of it by the soldiers or even the townspeople.

The Hylian could also guess that the best tactic for Anton would be to go as far away from the castle as possible, yet still remain to receive any news about the country. Both the Hylian and the Gerudo headed towards Lake Hylia.

Link almost laughed as he caught sight of a man in the middle of the deserted field he turned to see Ganondorf suddenly disappear. He looked around.

"Ganondorf!" he called out. He looked around. There was obviously no gerudo around. "Ganondorf! This isn't funny!"

Link huffed. He had no time for this. He was about ready to give Anton the beating that this evil man deserved.

The blonde Hylian quietly removed himself from his horse and sneaked up behind the cloaked man and pulled his sword at the hood folds where the neck would be.

"Turn around and let me see your face," Link ordered. The man laughed slightly, but then recovered turning the air grim. It definitely had Anton's voice.

Anton turned around, black spiky hair and all, with a look of uttermost hatred in his eyes. It was directed completely at Link. Zelda's fierce glares couldn't compare to his. However, Zelda did not **hate** Link that much.

"Well isn't it the cursed General of Hyrule, scum of the Triforce holders, and playboy of the former Queen of Hyrule," he snapped. Link remained calm.

"And yet you still sink deeper than I do," Link shot back. "You've got nothing left Anton. If you don't give yourself up to the Queen, you can die by my sword."

There was a long period of silence and tension before Anton spoke again.

"No," he said. "Neither will happen."

And with that, he leaped back and pulled out a small handgun and pointed it straight at Link. Link didn't have time to react before Anton pulled the trigger, and shot the General straight in the heart.

Link sank to the ground, instantly blacking out, knowing that this was his end. After all he'd been through, this was the moment that he had finally perished.

Anton grinned as he walked over to the Hylian, watching as the man's collar faded into the earth.

"You're wrong," he told the dead hero. "I have revenge."

Those words rang through the wind. It was a very disappointing day, yet the land still seemed at ease throughout all this.

"Now I do," suddenly said the wind. It caught Anton by surprise as he looked around.

And soon a sword suddenly burst through his stomach, coming from his back as he had realized that the Gerudo known as Ganondorf had stabbed him in the back.

Anton painfully cried out as his life soon ended as well. The Gerudo smiled at this. Out of all the atrocities at this moment, he smiled almost insanely.

"I told you so," Ganondorf finally spoke, removing the sword from the man and killing him.

* * *

Queen Zelda of Hyrule stood in the Great Hall, watching the stone workers and architects worked vigorously on their project.

A young teenager, looking no younger than thirteen, stood beside her. He was blonde with blood red eyes and a black cap on his head with a small dagger on his belt. He followed the queen's heels, but at moments, he looked like a statue.

"How is the project going milady," the young boy asked curiously. Zelda turned to him with a smile.

"So far so good," she replied. "Once this is done, the castle will be fine. I won't need any more little touch-ups for my stay."

"May I ask, why do you need such a statue?" asked the little Sheikah.

"Because it's dedicated to a person very dear to me," Zelda replied. She looked up as one of the stone workers delicately finished the face.

There stood a large statue of a man, with a tunic and boots for his clothes, and a shield in his right and a sword in his left. The statue had messy hair that fell over the intricately structured face.

"The man I first saw you with?" questioned the little boy. Zelda smiled.

"Yes Regen," Zelda said. "The man you first saw me with."

She then walked away into the courtyard followed by Regen. She looked and sniffed some of the roses happily before returning to the Sheikah.

"Regen," she said. "Do you play any instruments?"

"I know a bit on the harp milady," Regen replied.

"Good," Zelda smiled. "I'm going to teach you a melody. It is something special to me that you can only play to the right people. I want you to play this to the Goron's and the Zora's of Hyrule. It will let them know that Hyrule's former leader has perished."

"I understand," Regen stated. Zelda pulled out her blue ocarina.

"I named the melody after myself," she said.

"It's called Zelda's Lullaby."

* * *

Holy Fuck! It's the end! It's the fucking god damn end of the damn story god damnit! This god damn story took so much god damn fucking time! Fuck yes its finally over!

Done with the expletives... Yes! I killed Link off! Just like I killed Anton, Sheik, Nabooru, Malon, and there's also the hint of Serenity's death (what? You think Zelda would let her live?!?)

For Spiritual Stone's many reviews- I can't kill Dark Link off! Link is the main character! I can only kill him at the end and _if Dark dies, then Link dies. _As you could see when Dark gets stabbed in the hand, Link gets stabbed in the hand. When Link gets knocked out, Dark disappears, and so on and so forth.

Also, if you didn't get it, Sheik's master plan of hiding Zelda was to get her sent to jail. However, Zelda didn't take this lightly when Sheik framed her for a simple robbery. That's why she's super pissed.

I'm sure all my readers hate me right now... I understand. My 'Hamlet' style got the best of me...


End file.
